Do domu daleko
by marsh harrier
Summary: Tłumaczenie "The Long Road Home" Penelope Muir. Voldemort wybrał Neville'a, ale Potterowie nie uszli bez szwanku. Pięć lat później Lily Potter pojawia się na nowo w życiu Severusa Snape'a. Wszystko zaczyna się komplikować. AU Severus/Lily.
1. Prolog: Efekt domina

Oryginalny tytuł: The Long Road Home

Autorka: Penelope Muir

Link: s/6613973/1/The-Long-Road-Home

Zgoda: oczywiście, że tak

Tłumaczka: ja

Beta: Clou (bardzo dziękuję!)

Publikuję to samo na forum literackim Mirriel pod nickiem błotniak stawowy.

Od Autorki:

Nie posiadam praw do postaci HP pojawiających się w tej historii.

Od tłumaczki:

To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, więc jestem trochę przestraszona. Tłumaczę, bo po pierwsze chcę Was zachęcić do przeczytania tej naprawdę przemyślanej alternatywy, po drugie chcę nauczyć się czegoś nowego. Nie czułam się nigdy na tyle mocna z angielskiego, aby tłumaczyć, ale muszę przyznać, że bardzo dobrze się bawiłam, tłumacząc poniższy prolog.

Pairing: Severus/Lily (poboczne James/Lily i Regulus/OFC), ale relacja rozwija się bardzo powoli, a przy tym występuje tu cała plejada różnych postaci i punktów widzenia. Oprócz romansu zobaczymy miłość do dziecka, rodzica, rodzeństwa i przyjaciela.

Jest to bardzo długie opowiadanie, obecnie ma 114 rozdziałów i jest dalej aktualizowane. Autorka zapewnia, że oczywiście, że skończy, oraz zamieszcza nowy rozdział najrzadziej raz na tydzień, a że ja zamierzam robić to tylko od czasu do czasu, to przypuszczam, że prędzej zostanie zakończona wersja oryginalna, niż ja zamieszczę tu pierwsze pięć rozdziałów. Poza tym pierwsza część kończy się wraz z 68 rozdziałem bez żadnego cliffhangera, więc można też nazwać to opowiadanie w jakimś sensie skończonym. Jest bardzo piękne, był moment, w którym tak się wzruszyłam, że aż się popłakałam.

Proszę o komentarze i miłą krytykę, abym wiedziała, czy ktoś to czyta, czy się podoba i czy warto dalej tłumaczyć.

* * *

Prolog: Efekt domina

 _15 listopada 1981_

Lily Potter wpatrywała się w obojętne oczy męża.

James nie widział jej. Nie mrugnął nawet, kiedy uścisnęła jego rękę; nie dał znaku, kiedy pochyliła się nad nim, szepcząc zapłakane słowa i błagając, aby jej odpowiedział. Aby dał znać _w jakikolwiek sposób_ , że wie, że ona jest przy nim.

– James – szepnęła. – James… uściśnij moją rękę, jeśli mnie słyszysz.

Uniosła dłoń męża, pochylając się nisko nad szpitalnym łóżkiem. On patrzył przed siebie, ale nie na nią. Oddech ugrzązł jej w gardle, kiedy pocałowała lekko trzymaną rękę, a po jej policzku spłynęła kolejna łza.

– Lily? – usłyszała za sobą cichy głos.

Nie odwróciła oczu od męża.

– Wciąż bez zmian – powiedziała bardzo cicho, na granicy szeptu. Poczuła uścisk na ramieniu i zamknęła oczy, kładąc czoło na złączonych z Jamesem dłoniach. – Powiedzieli… powiedzieli, że jeśli dziś nadal nie będzie żadnej reakcji…

– Będzie dobrze – powiedział Syriusz z taką pewnością w głosie, że Lily prawie mu uwierzyła. Ale wiedziała, że jeśli tylko spojrzałaby na niego i popatrzyła mu w oczy, zobaczyłaby ten sam strach, który sama czuła; zobaczyłaby zwątpienie i niepokój. Prawdę, którą każdy bał się powiedzieć na głos. Minął już ponad tydzień, odkąd zabrali Jamesa do Świętego Munga; ponad tydzień od ostatniej rozmowy z nim.

Usłyszała zbliżające się kroki, Syriusza zwracającego się do przybyłej osoby „Lunatyku" i chłodne, twarde pozdrowienie „Syriuszu". Rzadko słyszała ten ton głosu u Remusa; była jednak zbyt przygnębiona, by to ją zaniepokoiło.

– Znaleźli go.

Lily napięła się, wiedząc, że mówi o człowieku, który ich zdradził.

– Petera – dodał Remus. – Zabrali go od razu do Azkabanu, bez żadnego procesu.

– Powinni go zabić na miejscu – wyrzucał ze złością Syriusz. – Powinni go torturować, powinni sprawić, aby poczuł to, co James…

– Syriuszu – powiedziała słabym głosem, nie odwracając ku niemu twarzy.

Syriusz i Remus umilkli. Po chwili Remus podszedł bliżej, tak że mogła go zobaczyć. Spojrzała na niego kątem oka, po czym wróciła spojrzeniem do Jamesa. Remus przysunął krzesło i usiadł koło niej, a już chwilę później poczuła uścisk jego ciepłej dłoni.

To była dla niej ostatnia kropla.

– To wszystko, czego chcę – wyszeptała, krztusząc się łzami. – Chcę, żeby uścisnął moją rękę.

Załkała, z trudem łapiąc oddech, po czym spojrzała z rozpaczą na przyjaciela.

– Remusie – wykrztusiła, ale nie powiedziała już nic więcej, ponieważ sama nie wiedziała, czego od niego oczekuje. Ten natychmiast ją objął i mocno przytulił. Lily płakała w jego ramionach. Wiedziała, że nie ma już nadziei. Wiedziała, że James odszedł.

* * *

Lily ignorowała krzyk synka dobiegający z kąta pokoju. Wokół niej porozkładane były medyczne tomiszcza, w których potencjalnie mogły znajdować się informacje o Cruciatusie oraz jego długotrwałych następstwach bądź też o neurologicznych zniszczeniach mózgu i ich leczeniu. Właśnie ich czytaniu poświęciła ostatnie miesiące, począwszy od momentu, w którym usłyszała diagnozę. Według uzdrowicieli zniszczenia w mózgu Jamesa były nieodwracalne i nie istniał żaden sposób leczenia. _Nadzieja nie istniała_.

Właśnie to jej mówiono, ale ona zamierzała im udowodnić, że nie mają racji. Jej mąż wciąż gdzieś tam był, był i potrzebował jej. Potrzebował jej determinacji, tego, aby się nie poddała i znalazła sposób na jego wyleczenie. Na jego przebudzenie.

I ona nie spocznie, póki tak się nie stanie. Nie przestanie, póki nie przywróci go do życia.

– Merlinie! – krzyknął nagle Syriusz, sprawiając, że spojrzała na niego przenikliwie. Trzymał na rękach Harry'ego.

– Pilnuj lepiej swojego synka, Lily – zwrócił się do niej, żartując, jednak uśmiech nie sięgnął jego oczu. – Prawie wyleciał za drzwi, kiedy wchodziłem.

Lily podeszła, z poczuciem winy biorąc dziecko w ramiona. Pocałowała Harry'ego w policzek:

– Przepraszam, kochanie.

– Pseplasam – powtórzył bobas, szeroko się uśmiechając i też całując ją w policzek.

– Co to za bałagan? – Syriusz z trudem ominął tony książek i papierów walających się po podłodze. Lily machnęła różdżką, układając wszystko w zgrabne stosiki.

– Trochę czytałam.

Syriusz spojrzał na nią. Przez chwilę Lily widziała troskę w jego oczach, jednak on szybko udał, że zainteresował się „Prorokiem".

– Znalazłaś coś? – zapytał, bardziej z grzeczności niż z innego powodu, jako że, jak wiedziała, już dawno stracił całą nadzieję na wyleczenie Jamesa.

– Jeszcze nie – odparła z wymuszonym optymizmem. Podrzuciła Harry'ego na swojej nodze, za co ten nagrodził ją śmiechem, po czym zawołał, żeby go puściła. Usiadła na sofie.

– Miałaś jakieś wiadomości od Lunatyka? – zapytał Syriusz, patrząc na nią z ciekawością.

– Tak, przychodzi tu dosyć często – potwierdziła.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie widziałem go od tygodni.

– Cóż, zazwyczaj jesteś wtedy w pracy – zauważyła. – Powiem Ci, kiedy wpadnie następnym razem.

– Unika mnie.

Lily nic nie odpowiedziała. Nie było sensu zaprzeczać oczywistemu stwierdzeniu. Ale z drugiej strony nie chciała też zaczynać rozmowy o tym, co się wydarzyło. O tym, jak wszystko mogło wyglądać inaczej. Gdyby tylko zaufali Remusowi…

Nie. Zniszczyła tę myśl w zarodku. Nie będzie marnować czasu na rozważanie, co wtedy powinni byli zrobić. Ważne było, co zrobią _teraz_ , aby naprawić popełnione błędy.

Trzeba patrzeć do przodu.

– Zapisałam się na kurs dla uzdrowicieli. Zacznie się dopiero w przyszłym roku, ale…

Harry podszedł do Syriusza z wyciągniętymi rękami, a ten go podniósł, patrząc na Lily oceniającym wzrokiem. Poczuła się nieswojo i niewiele brakowało, aby straciła nad sobą panowanie. Wiedziała, że zdaniem Syriusza jej starania były marnotrawstwem czasu. Marnowaniem życia na coś, czego i tak nie da się zmienić. Ale _ona_ myślała inaczej. I zawsze będzie myśleć inaczej.

– Lily, miną lata, zanim ukończysz naukę – zaczął – a i tak po trzech latach kursu nie będziesz miała wystarczających kwalifikacji, aby…

– To jest to, czego chcę, Syriuszu – przerwała mu, nie zostawiając miejsca na dyskusję. – To jest to, co _muszę_ zrobić.

Syriusz przez chwilę patrzył w podłogę, po czym uniósł błagalnie wzrok.

– Lily, ja też za nim tęsknię – powiedział, brzmiąc, jakby zaraz miał się załamać. – Ale… ale on odszedł. _Odszedł_ – powtórzył i z trudem wykrztusił:

– I nie chciałby tego. Nie chciałby, abyś to robiła.

– Nie chciałby, abym się poddała…

– _Wiem_ , że nie chciałby, abyś to robiła to, co robisz – powiedział z całkowitą pewnością w głosie. Ona jednak była zdecydowana. – Powiedział mi. Powiedział, że chce, żebyś żyła dalej, gdyby on zginął.

– Przestań – warknęła, przez chwilę czując złość, która jednak szybko mijała. W końcu potrząsnęła głową:

– Wiem, co robię, Syriuszu. Gdyby James… gdyby on _umarł_ , byłoby inaczej. – Przełknęła ślinę, powstrzymując drżenie brody. – Ale on _nie umarł_.

Syriusz patrzył na nią jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym z żalem spojrzał na swego chrześniaka. Ona też spojrzała na Harry'ego. Jej mały chłopczyk będzie musiał dorastać bez ojca. Przełknęła ślinę, nieomal odczuwając ból. „Nie, nie będzie dorastał bez ojca" – przysięgła sobie. Zrobi wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby odzyskać Jamesa.

I _odzyska_ go.


	2. Rozdział 1a: Początek wszystkiego

Myślę, że lepiej aktualizować częściej niż rzadziej, dlatego pozwoliłam sobie na przedzielenie rozdziału mniej więcej w połowie. Dlatego (uwaga!) moja numeracja rozdziałów nie jest zgodna z numeracją rozdziałów w oryginale. Betowała Clou, za co bardzo dziękuję. Będę wdzięczna za komentarze.

* * *

Rozdział pierwszy: Początek wszystkiego

Część pierwsza

 _Wrzesień 1986_

Wybuch rozbłysł w środkowej części klasy. Severus ruszył w kierunku uczniowskiego stanowiska, a czarne szaty zafalowały w takt jego gniewu.

– Dearborn! – huknął z wściekłością, gdy przestraszony trzecioroczny podniósł się z podłogi i skulił się pod spojrzeniem mistrza eliksirów. – Wytłumacz się.

– Yyy… – wyjąkał chłopiec, z każdą chwilą bardziej spanikowany.

Severus przewrócił oczami, pozbył się bałaganu jednym machnięciem różdżki i odwróciwszy się, skierował kroki w stronę biurka.

– Dziesięć punktów od Hufflepuffu. A na piątek napiszesz wypracowanie o wszystkim, co zrobiłeś źle.

Usłyszał zirytowane westchnięcie ucznia, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie ciemnych oczu, aby ten wyprostował się na krześle i przytaknął. Przez chwilę jeszcze patrzył na chłopca, po czym spojrzał na wpatrującą się w niego klasę i uniósł brew.

– Jakiś problem?

Dzieci natychmiast wznowiły pracę nad miksturami.

Severus pokręcił głową nad głupotą uczniów, po raz setny zastanawiając się, dlaczego wciąż jest nauczycielem. Minęło już pięć lat od upadku Czarnego Pana, a on wciąż trwał na stanowisku, wykonując rozkazy Dumbledore'a. Czy to wdzięczność nakazywała mu zostać w Hogwarcie? Czy to ze względu na nią zgodził się pomóc w ochronie Neville'a Longbottoma? Trzeba przyznać, że wtedy był wdzięczny. W jednym momencie Czarny Pan został pokonany i niebezpieczeństwo grożące Lily zniknęło. Kiedy dowiedział się o losie swojego poprzedniego mistrza, z wdzięczności prawie rzucił się na Dumbledore'a, deklarując swą dozgonną wierność.

Dyrektor Hogwartu jednak szybko ostudził jego zapał, ostrzegając, że Czarny Pan powróci. Powróci? Dumbledore nie wyjaśnił tego dokładniej, ale Severus miał pewne przypuszczenia, dlaczego mogłoby to być możliwe. Podejrzenia te ponad rok później potwierdził Regulus, wyjawiając mu, dlaczego tak naprawdę udało mu się uzyskać azyl od staruszka. Przekazał mu bowiem informacje o horkruksie.

Horkruks znaleziono i ukryto w nieznanym miejscu, ponieważ ani Regulus, ani Dumbledore nie wiedzieli, jak go zniszczyć. Z tego, co Severus wiedział, horkruks mógł znajdować się nawet w murach Hogwartu. Niemal zadrżał na samą myśl o tym.

– Panie Profesorze? – odezwał się obok niego nieśmiały głosik.

Severus zerknął na dziewczynkę.

– Panno Tonks?

Ta uniosła rękaw, pokazując brzydki pęcherz, który stawał się coraz paskudniejszy. Przez chwilę patrzył tylko na niego z przerażeniem. W końcu delikatnie chwycił rękę dziewczynki i zbadał ranę. Ton jego głosu nie był jednak w połowie tak delikatny, kiedy zapytał:

– Jak to się stało?

– Yyy… kiedy wybuchła mikstura, proszę pana – odpowiedziała, również z trudem zmuszając się do spojrzenia na pęcherz.

– Powinnaś była powiedzieć mi od razu – rzekł ostrym tonem. – Dearborn, odprowadź pannę Tonks do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i wytłumacz, dlaczego musiałem ją tam wysłać.

Spojrzał raz jeszcze z dezaprobatą na chłopca, po czym zwrócił się do klasy:

– Jeżeli ktoś jeszcze jest ranny, niech zgłosi to teraz. – Poczekał chwilę, a kiedy nikt się nie odezwał, machnął ręką. – Idźcie już.

 _Idioci!_

Dzieci czasami doprowadzały go do szaleństwa. Trzynastolatka powinna wiedzieć, że magiczne kontuzje, szczególnie te związane z nieznanymi miksturami, powinny zostać zbadane bezzwłocznie.

Po niedługim czasie uczniowie ustawili się w kolejce, aby oddać próbki mikstur i opuścić klasę. Severus spoglądał na fiolki bez entuzjazmu. Zapowiadała się długa noc.

Musiał przejrzeć artykuły dotyczące Fundacji Aureliusza, do tego za niewiele ponad tydzień miał rozpocząć się nowy projekt, a on nie znalazł jeszcze czasu na zaznajomienie się z podstawowym materiałem przed pierwszym spotkaniem. Co prawda, słyszał od innych członków, że przygotowania przedłużają się i nie jest pewne, czy przedsięwzięcie rozpocznie się zgodnie z grafikiem. Wielu nie wybrało jeszcze swoich stypendystów!

Cóż, pomyślał z dumą, on _wybrał_.

Severus wiedział jednak doskonale, co to oznacza. W ciągu najbliższych czterdziestu ośmiu godzin to właśnie on zostanie zasypany podaniami o Stypendium Zaawansowanego Uzdrowicielstwa. Eugene działał zawsze w sposób chaotyczny i prawdopodobnie nawet na nie nie spojrzał. Prychnął z uśmiechem, przypominając sobie taktykę z zeszłego roku, kiedy zaczynali projekt Libiusza. Stary uzdrowiciel wziął do ręki przypadkowe podanie i, nie czytając nawet podstawowych informacji, przyjął aplikującego czarodzieja. Gorzko tego pożałował.

Szczerze mówiąc, Severus nie widział sensu w przyjmowaniu stypendystów, zwłaszcza gdy chodziło o najnowszy projekt. Dotyczył on trudnej materii i z pewnością nie zostanie ukończony, kiedy Stypendium dobiegnie końca. Severus zamierzał spędzić nad nim kolejne kilka lat.

I jeśli miał być szczery w tej kwestii, był przygotowany na porażkę. Nie uważał, by przedsięwzięcie było kompletnie niemożliwe, ale też było wielce nieprawdopodobne, że akurat im się uda. Ostatecznie magomedycy pracowali nad tym od lat.

Chwilę później do klasy zaczęli napływać przygotowujący się do owutemów Ślizgoni i Gryfoni. Z cichym, zrezygnowanym westchnieniem Severus odgonił myśli o pozaszkolnych obowiązkach.

* * *

– Albusie – Lily westchnęła z rozdrażnieniem – dobrze wiesz, dlaczego cię o to proszę.

Minęło prawie dziesięć lat, odkąd opuściła Hogwart, i choć służyła w Zakonie podczas wojny, to wciąż myślała o nim jako o starym, mądrym dyrektorze szkoły. Dlatego też bardzo rzadko zwracała się do niego w sposób inny niż „profesorze Dumbledore". Teraz jednak odłożyła na bok wszelką grzeczność i błagała staruszka o pomoc.

Dumbledore przyglądał jej się w zamyśleniu. Po chwili zaczął przeglądać papiery, które kobieta dała mu na początku spotkania.

– Lily, nie posiadasz wystarczających kwalifikacji, aby się o to ubiegać.

– Ale z twoim listem polecającym…

– Moje poparcie niewiele pomoże w tej kwestii – przerwał jej dyrektor. – Co ja mogę wiedzieć o tych sprawach?

Lily rzuciła mu gniewne spojrzenie, czując, że jej frustracja osiągnęła maksimum.

– Jesteś najbardziej poważanym czarodziejem wszech czasów. Oczywiście, że twoje poparcie pomoże.

Starszy czarodziej patrzył na nią niemal z rozbawieniem. Czy on naprawdę nie rozumiał, jaka to była dla niej szansa?

„Musisz zrozumieć, że poziom prowadzonych tam badań jest bardzo wysoki" – powiedział na początku spotkania.

Zaperzyła się. Miała dostatecznie dużo życiowego doświadczenia, determinacji i motywacji. Tak, mogła nie mieć dostatecznych kwalifikacji, ale przecież zdarzało się, że czarodzieje otrzymywali stypendium zaraz po ukończeniu kursu. I choć wiedziała, że jej szanse są niewielkie, to wciąż warto było chociaż spróbować, a list polecający dyrektora Hogwartu mógł tylko pomóc.

– Albusie, co ci szkodzi po prostu przychylić się do mojej prośby?

– To nie moja szkoda martwi mnie w tym momencie – odpowiedział, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy.

Westchnęła, czując, jak opuszczają ją resztki energii. Dlaczego zawsze musiała walczyć? Czy nikt nie rozumiał, że właśnie tego potrzebowała? Już wielokrotnie musiała się kłócić z Syriuszem i Remusem w sprawie tego stypendium – żaden z nich tego nie popierał i nie okazywał żadnego wsparcia.

A to już nie była wcale ta sama desperacja, co pięć lat temu, kiedy to potrafiła myśleć tylko o Jamesie, o tym, jak go odzyskać i o wszystkim, co straciła. Z tą desperacją skończyła, kiedy dwuletni Harry zaczął zadawać pytania, dlaczego nigdy nie ma jej w domu. Nie chciała, aby chłopiec stracił ich oboje, i zaprzestała wtedy tych wariackich poszukiwań. Ale wciąż żyła nadzieją, że kiedyś James do nich wróci, a to stypendium mogło sprawić, że nadzieja ta stanie się rzeczywistością. Tak czy inaczej, musiała odbyć jakąś praktykę, zanim zostanie wykwalifikowaną uzdrowicielką i, chociaż zazwyczaj nie ubiegano się od razu o stypendium, to nie było żadnych zasad, które by tego zabraniały. Mogła więc uczestniczyć w programie stypendialnym i zdobyć doświadczenie jako uzdrowicielka, jednocześnie szukając leczenia odpowiedniego dla męża.

Może zanim ten program dobiegnie końca, ona i Harry odzyskają Jamesa. I na nowo staną się rodziną. Lily westchnęła.

– Jestem już zmęczona, Dumbledore. Zmęczona walką; nie tylko o Jamesa, ale też z wszystkimi, którzy twierdzą, że im na mnie zależy. Z tobą, Syriuszem, Remusem. – Potrząsnęła głową. – Jeśli naprawdę troszczylibyście się o mnie, poparlibyście mnie. Zrozumiałbyś, dlaczego o to proszę.

Popatrzyła na niego w sposób, o którym wiedziała, że jest dziecinny, jednak nie mogła nic na to poradzić.

– Przecież, bądź co bądź, nie proszę cię o wiele.

Oczy Dumbledore'a lekko zamigotały, zauważyła też lekkie uniesienie warg w odpowiedzi na jej czupurność. Przez chwilę przyglądał się kobiecie, podczas gdy ta walczyła z napływającymi do oczu łzami. W końcu odchylił się na krześle.

– W porządku, Lily.

Jego była uczennica wyprostowała się pełna dziecięcego entuzjazmu, a jej oczy szeroko się otworzyły.

– Udzielę poparcia twojej kandydaturze.

Już chciała podziękować, kiedy dyrektor dodał:

– Nie ciesz się za bardzo. Jak powiedziałem, mój list polecający nie jest żadną gwarancją.

Lily przewróciła oczami na całkiem skuteczne ostudzenie jej zapału.

– Dziękuję, panie profesorze.


	3. Rozdział 1b: Początek wszystkiego

Betowała niezastąpiona Clou. Dziękuję za komentarze oraz wszystkie kliknięcia fav i follow. To dużo dla mnie znaczy i motywuje do dalszego tłumaczenia. Jeśli więc to czytasz i podoba Ci się moje tłumaczenie, kliknij follow (lub/i fav) albo daj znać w komentarzu, że śledzisz opowiadanie. Będzie mi miło.

* * *

Rozdział pierwszy: Początek wszystkiego

Część druga

Lily, chociaż wdzięczna, była jednocześnie głęboko poirytowana, kiedy wracała do dzielonego z Syriuszem i Harrym domu. Miała już serdecznie dosyć ciągłej walki – męczyły ją zaniepokojone spojrzenia i częste sprzeczki z przyjaciółmi (którzy byli także przyjaciółmi Jamesa, więc kto, jak nie oni, powinien to rozumieć) – męczyły ją pytania Harry'ego oraz wspominanie przez niego ojca tak, jakby odszedł na zawsze. Za to ostatnie odpowiedzialny był Syriusz, który choć nie mógł przekonać jej, przekonał jej syna. Kiedy to odkryła, jej gniew był srogi.

„Wzbudzanie w dziecku fałszywej nadziei nie jest w porządku" – grzmiał Syriusz podczas wynikłej z tego powodu kłótni. Jednej z wielu zapamiętałych, które trwały i trwały, póki Remus nie oświadczył, że zgadza się z Syriuszem. Przynajmniej jednak Remus był na tyle uprzejmy, by nie wścibiać nosa w nie swoje sprawy, i pomimo wyraźnej dezaprobaty nie wchodził jej w drogę, informując chłopca, że jego ojciec prawdopodobnie nie wróci.

Jedynym, za co Lily mogła Syriuszowi podziękować, było to, że zaczął rozmawiać z Harrym, kiedy chłopiec był jeszcze bardzo mały, tak mały, że nic nie rozumiał z tego, co mówił mu ojciec chrzestny. Dzięki temu nieobecny w jego wychowaniu, przebywający w Świętym Mungu ojciec stał się dla dziecka normalnością, której ona nie musiała tłumaczyć. Naprawdę była za to wdzięczna. Doszła też do wniosku, że właściwie dla chłopca lepiej było niczego się nie spodziewać i zostać zaskoczonym, niż czekać jak na szpilkach, aż ojciec stanie w progu.

– Mamo! Patrz! – Sześciolatek zauważył ją, jak tylko weszła do domu, i przyfrunął do niej na nowej miotle, prezencie od Syriusza. Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy z niej zeskoczył i przytulił ją na powitanie.

– Gdzie byłaś?

– W Hogwarcie.

Jego oczy natychmiast się rozjaśniły.

– To szkoła, do której pójdę, prawda?

– Owszem – potwierdziła, zdejmując płaszcz. – Gdzie jest wujek Syriusz?

– W kuchni, z wujkiem Remusem – odrzekł Harry, nie wydając się tym zainteresowany, i z powrotem wdrapał się na miotłę.

– Z Remusem? – powtórzyła, nieco zaskoczona.

– Mhm. Powiedzieli, że to prywatna rozmowa. Ale mówią o tobie, więc możesz wejść – odpowiedział z niewinnością dziecka i uniósł się z powrotem na miotle.

Lily przewróciła oczami. Mogła się domyślić, o czym rozmawiali. Nie pukając, weszła do kuchni. Zauważyła, że obaj umilkli, ale ich zawstydzone twarze i wymuszone uśmiechy już wystarczająco dowodziły tematu ich rozmowy.

– Wszystko w porządku, Lily? – zagadnął Syriusz. – Nie słyszeliśmy, jak weszłaś.

Remus pomachał ręką, tym razem szczerze się do niej uśmiechając.

– Hej, Lily.

– Cześć, Remusie – uśmiechnęła się. – Jak się miewasz?

– W porządku – odpowiedział, na chwilę zerkając w stronę okna. Wreszcie spojrzał na nią. – A ty?

Lily przytaknęła, figlarnie unosząc brew.

– Też w porządku.

– Jak poszło z Dumbledore'em? – Syriusz przeszedł do rzeczy. – Zgodził się?

Obaj przyglądali się jej z nieukrywaną ciekawością.

– Tak – odpowiedziała krótko, podchodząc do kuchni. – Komu herbaty?

– Mnie nie, dzięki.

– Ja też podziękuję.

Lily nastawiła wodę dla siebie, chociaż również nie miała ochoty.

– Co powiedział? – zapytał Remus.

Westchnęła.

– A co miał niby powiedzieć?

– Nie pytał: dlaczego? – podsunął Syriusz, opierając się na krześle.

Potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie, nie pytał. Przykro mi, że cię rozczarowałam.

– Lily…

– Remusie – przerwała i obróciła się w jego stronę. – Naprawdę nie jestem dziś w nastroju i nie będę o tym dyskutować.

Spojrzała na nich uważnie.

– Naprawdę myśleliście, że jak się obaj zmówicie, to mnie powstrzymacie?

– Lily – Remus pochylił się ku niej, mówiąc z rzadkim u niego naciskiem. – Minęło pięć lat. Trzeba żyć dalej. Już poświęciłaś wystarczająco dużo.

Skrzyżowała ramiona.

– Przecież ja żyję, Remusie. Mam syna, mam przyjaciół. Powoli kończę moje szkolenie…

– Właśnie, zdecydowałaś się na to szkolenie z powodu Jamesa – zripostował Remus. – Robisz to, aby go odzyskać…

– Może na początku tak było, ale teraz to nie jest jedyny powód – odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą. Naprawdę lubiła swoje nowe zajęcie i nie miało już znaczenia, co ją skłoniło do podjęcia tej drogi. – Przestałam się skupiać tylko na Jamesie jakiś rok temu. Żyję dalej na tyle, na ile umiem. Wychodzę do ludzi, utrzymuję kontakty towarzyskie.

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że znowu musi się im tłumaczyć.

– Ale, rozważając wszystkie okoliczności, nieubieganie się o to stypendium byłoby z mojej strony głupie.

– Lily…

– Syriuszu – powstrzymała go. – Proszę. Chcesz powiedzieć, że gdybyś miał szansę na znalezienie czegoś, co by mu pomogło… na udział w przedsięwzięciu, które może przywrócić Jamesowi życie, to nie skorzystałbyś z tej szansy?

Syriusz umilkł. Wiedziała, że trafiła w sedno. Obróciła się do drugiego z mężczyzn.

– A Ty, Remusie?

– To co innego – Syriusz podniósł głos. – Podejmujesz wszystkie decyzje, opierając się na tym, czego James, _według Ciebie_ , by chciał. Żyjesz tak, jakby…

– Jakby co?

– Jakbyś była pewna, że on się obudzi – Syriusz kontynuował swój wywód. – Posłuchaj, nie mówię, że to na pewno się nie stanie. Ale… – przez chwilę się zawahał – ale nie możesz żyć, nieustannie na to czekając.

Lily rzuciła mu piorunujące spojrzenie, ale wiedział, że nie ma już siły na dalszą kłótnię. Potrząsnęła głową i odwróciła się. _Starała się_ normalnie żyć i nadal _cieszyła się_ życiem. Co prawda, w duchu przyznawała im rację. Wiedziała, że nie może podejmować decyzji w oparciu o to, czego według niej oczekiwał James. Ale nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Tak długo tak postępowała. Tak długo wierzyła, że on wróci.

Nie wiedziała, jak poradzić sobie z alternatywą, której nie chciała przyjąć do wiadomości.

* * *

Przypuszczenia Severusa sprawdziły się tylko częściowo. Eugene istotnie nie wybrał jeszcze stypendystów, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu nie poprosił go o pomoc. Spacerując po gabinecie starszego czarodzieja, Severus z niecierpliwością czekał na jakieś nowe artykuły, które miał przejrzeć przed rozpoczęciem. Czekał już blisko dwadzieścia minut!

Na ścianie wisiała poruszająca się fotografia kobiety w jego wieku, obejmującej dwie dziewczynki. Uśmiechnęła się i pomachała do niego. Powstrzymał chęć przewrócenia oczami. W jego gabinecie nie było takich rzeczy; tylko książki, pergaminy, kałamarz i pióra. Praca nie jest miejscem na sentymentalizm.

Zerknął na leżące na biurku podania o stypendium i podniósł je z ciekawością. Warto zobaczyć, z kim przyjdzie mu pracować. Większość stanowili doświadczeni czarodzieje, którzy dawno temu ukończyli swoje staże. Młodych, dopiero co wykształconych, było niewielu. Z pewnością wiedzieli, jak ważne w tym projekcie jest doświadczenie, które trudno było zdobyć w młodym wieku.

– Przepraszam, Severusie – powiedział Eugene Hopkins, wchodząc do pokoju. Przerzucił papiery, wydzielił część z nich i podał je współpracownikowi. – Proszę, to są te artykuły, o których rozmawialiśmy.

Severus wziął je i zaczął przeglądać, podczas gdy starszy czarodziej zajął się swoimi papierami. Po chwili Eugene prychnął, a Snape spojrzał na niego. Hopkins przewrócił oczami i odpowiedział na pytające spojrzenie młodszego czarodzieja:

– Podanie o stypendium. Bez wymaganych kwalifikacji.

Zwinął pismo w rulon, okrążając biurko.

– Jeśli nie spełnia wymagań, dlaczego to podanie doszło aż do ciebie? –zastanowił się głośno Severus i usiadł po drugiej stronie biurka.

– No cóż, do pisma został dołączony list polecający Albusa Dumbledore'a.

To zainteresowało Severusa. Zmarszczył brwi.

– Dumbledore'a?

– To twój szef, nie?

Severus przytaknął i wskazał na podanie:

– Mógłbym zobaczyć?

Eugene wzruszył ramionami i podał mu pismo.

– Ależ proszę. Oczywiście nie ma nawet mowy o jej przyjęciu. Nawet nie ukończyła kursu! – roześmiał się. – Zastanawiam się, co ten starzec sobie myślał, zgadzając się na…

Severus już nie słyszał głosu Eugene'a, tylko wpatrywał się w znajdujące się przed nim podanie. _Podanie Lily Potter. Lily!_ Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widział, chociaż właściwie nie powinien się dziwić, że chciała wziąć udział w projekcie. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności…

Szybko pozbył się nieprzyjemnych myśli o Jamesie Potterze i wrócił do czytania listu motywacyjnego. Lily opisała dość szczegółowo swoje doświadczenia związane z klątwą Cruciatus, skupiając się nie tylko na sytuacji Pottera, ale także relacjonując własną ekspozycję na zaklęcie podczas wojny. Severus miał ochotę przewrócić oczami. Jakie to było nieprofesjonalne, zamieszczać prywatne informacje o swoim życiu w podaniu o staż. Ale Lily zawsze miała serce na dłoni i wierzyła we współczucie innych.

Zapewne jest wciąż tak samo naiwna.

– Wydaje mi się – zaczął, przerywając Eugene'owi w połowie zdania, zanim zdążył pomyśleć, co właśnie robi – że ta młoda dama może wnieść cenny wkład do naszego zespołu.

Eugene potrzebował chwili, aby zrozumieć słowa Severusa. Zmarszczył brwi.

– Czyżby?

Severus uniósł brew, po czym machnął ręką w kierunku podania.

– Niewątpliwie posiada doświadczenie w pracy z pacjentami, z którymi będziemy mieć do czynienia.

– Ależ Severusie, przecież ona nie spełnia wymagań!

– Owszem, ale… znałem kiedyś tę czarownicę – odpowiedział, siląc się na obojętność. – Chodziliśmy razem do Hogwartu, była wtedy niezwykle zdolną uczennicą.

Eugene przyjrzał mu się sceptycznie.

– Nie wydaje mi się, aby projekt ten był związany z nauką w Hogwarcie.

– Nie, ale znam jej charakter – oświadczył Severus bardziej stanowczo. – Jej determinacja i nastawienie na sukces pomogą projektowi, szczególnie że ich źródłem jest jej sytuacja życiowa – po raz kolejny wskazał dłonią na jej papiery – którą to nakreśliła w podaniu.

Eugene milczał, przez chwilę przyglądając się koledze. Później wydawało się, że przez kolejny moment patrzy w pustkę. W końcu spojrzał na Snape'a i dotknął ręką brody, uśmiechając się z przekorą:

– Świat staje na głowie. Czyżby Severus Snape _sam_ polecał tę kandydatkę?

Severus z jednej strony chciał zaprzeczyć, z drugiej jednak nie widział ku temu powodu.

– Myślę, że można to widzieć w ten sposób.

Eugene uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Wziął do ręki podanie i jeszcze raz spojrzał na papiery.

– Lily Potter – przeczytał na głos, po czym zerknął na Severusa.

– Jesteś pewien? Nasi koledzy nie ucieszą się z _kolejnego_ kretyna – rzekł, nawiązując do stypendysty z poprzedniej edycji.

Severus prychnął na samo wspomnienie, po czym zapewnił:

– Jestem pewien, że będzie odpowiednią stażystką.

Eugene spojrzał raz jeszcze na podanie, dodając w zamyśleniu:

– Cóż… byłbym głupcem, gdybym zignorował rekomendację zarówno twoją, jak i Dumbledore'a. – Jeszcze przez kilka sekund przyglądał się papierom, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

– W porządku w takim razie. Co najgorszego może się wydarzyć?

 _No właśnie, co?_


	4. Rozdział 2a: Dzieci i głupcy

Dziękuję Clou za betowanie tekstu, a Zaczarowanej za wsparcie i komentarz. Cieszę się też z każdego kliknięcia fav i follow.

Jestem ciekawa, co uważacie o Lily (jeśli znacie oryginał, to oczywiście bez spojlerów).

* * *

Rozdział drugi: Dzieci i głupcy

Część pierwsza

Harry Potter miał zaledwie sześć lat, ale był bardziej spostrzegawczy, niż sądzili jego opiekunowie. Kiedy wujek Syriusz i mama myśleli, że już śpi, często kłócili się o Jamesa Pottera, ojca, którego nigdy nie widział. Zauważył też, że za każdym razem, gdy jego wujkowie przebywali w jednym pokoju, gęstniała atmosfera i pojawiało się napięcie, o którym jednak nikt nic nie mówił. Wiedział też, że mama nieustannie czeka. Aż tata wróci do domu.

Niewiele mówili o ojcu, w każdym razie nie przy nim. Syriusz powiedział, że był on odważny, że Harry bardzo go przypomina i że bardzo mocno kochał chłopca. Mama powiedziała, że „tatuś" odszedł na jakiś czas, więc Harry zapytał, kiedy wróci, ale ona spojrzała tylko na wujka Syriusza i nic nie odpowiedziała. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Czy to znaczyło, że nie wróci? Słyszał, że takie rzeczy zdarzały się podczas wojny. Ludzie znikali i nikt nie wiedział, co się z nimi stało. Kiedyś zastanawiał się, czy właśnie to spotkało jego tatę.

Niedawno jednak Ron wyjawił mu prawdę. Ojciec przebywał w Świętym Mungu, z powodu tego, co zrobili mu Śmierciożercy. Na pytanie, skąd o tym wie, odpowiedział, że podsłuchał rozmowę rodziców, a George to potwierdził.

Jak to możliwe, że Weasleyowie wiedzieli więcej o jego rodzinie niż on sam?

Dlaczego nie powiedzieli mu prawdy?

– Mówiliśmy prawdę, Harry – próbował wytłumaczyć wujek Syriusz, sadowiąc się obok niego na sofie. – Nigdy cię nie okłamaliśmy.

– Powiedziałeś, że odszedł – oskarżył go sześciolatek.

Syriusz westchnął i skinął głową.

– I to prawda. Twój tata odszedł.

– Ale nigdzie nie poszedł – powiedział niecierpliwie Harry, bo zaczynało go to denerwować. – Jest w Świętym Mungu. A ja nie jestem głupi.

Wujek przez moment wydawał się zaskoczony, ale spojrzał na niego z podziwem i poczochrał mu włosy.

– Nie jesteś głupi – zaczął, ale przerwał, jakby nad czymś się głęboko namyślając. Po chwili podjął:

– Harry, kiedy mówiliśmy, że twój tata odszedł… mieliśmy na myśli… że _tak naprawdę_ już nie ma twojego taty.

To zbiło chłopca z tropu. Jak to, jego tata jest, ale _tak naprawdę_ go nie ma?

– Co to znaczy?

Syriusz przesunął się na sofie, zerkając w stronę drzwi. Harry zrozumiał, że ma nadzieję na powrót jego mamy, aby to ona odpowiedziała na pytanie. _Szansa bliska zeru_. Mama była zbyt zajęta, aby pojawić się w domu o tej porze.

– Harry, widzisz… ja i ty rozmawiamy – zaczął – bawimy się ze sobą.

– Tak?

– Cóż – Syriusz wydawał się zmieszany. – Cóż, twój tata też kiedyś rozmawiał i bawił się. Ale… już nie może.

– Jak to?

– Ponieważ… ponieważ został zraniony – powiedział mężczyzna, po czym objął i przytulił Harry'ego jednym ramieniem. – Ron powiedział Ci, że zranili go Śmierciożercy?

Harry przytaknął, a Syriusz potwierdził tę informację. Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi, bo to jednak nie odpowiadało na jego pytanie.

– Przecież to, że nie może się bawić, nie znaczy, że go nie ma.

Popatrzył na Syriusza, który wydał mu się z lekka oszołomiony i zmartwiony.

– Cóż… widzisz… Harry, twój tata przestał być sobą – mężczyzna uścisnął ramię chłopca. – Tak jakby już go nie było – spojrzał mu w oczy – tak jakby _w środku_ już nikogo nie było.

Harry zmarszczył czoło, głęboko zastanawiając się nad słowami Syriusza. W końcu zapytał:

– To znaczy, że tak jakby nie ma już duszy?

Syriusz wydawał się bardzo zaskoczony jego wnioskiem, ale łagodnie się uśmiechnął i skinął głową.

– Tak… dokładnie tak.

– I nikt nie może żyć bez duszy – powiedział Harry w niewinnym zamyśleniu. – Prawda?

Syriusz znów oniemiał na moment, a kiedy chłopczyk przyjrzał mu się bliżej, wydał się smutny. Ogarnęło go poczucie winy, więc mocno przytulił mężczyznę.

– W porządku, wujku Syriuszu. Rozumiem.

Ten roześmiał się, po czym pocałował go w czubek głowy.

– Muszę przyznać, że lepiej, niż się tego spodziewałem. Bystry jesteś, dokładnie jak twój tata.

Harry uśmiechnął się tym razem nieznacznie, popadając w zamyślenie. Ojciec chrzestny ponownie zmierzwił mu włosy.

– Wszystko w porządku?

Harry nie odpowiedział od razu. Dopiero po chwili odezwał się niepewnie:

– Ron mówi… – zawahał się, ale ciepłe wejrzenie Syriusza dodało mu odwagi. Uśmiechnął się, trochę zakłopotany.

– Ron mówi… że to _ty_ jesteś tak jakby moim tatą – stwierdził, po czym kontynuował: – Bo mieszkasz ze mną i mamą. I odbierasz mnie ze szkoły i, wiesz, pomagasz mi, kiedy tego potrzebuję. I kochacie się z mamą, prawda?

Zawahał się, widząc wyraz twarzy wujka. Nieznacznie się wycofał.

– Myślisz, że jestem głupi.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

– Nie, nie myślę tak. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Sądzę, że nie do końca … to rozumiesz.

Harry splótł ręce na piersi i utkwił w nim wzrok.

– Nie jestem dzidziusiem – warknął.

– Wiem, Harry – roześmiał się łagodnie Syriusz. – Ale… twoja mama i ja, my się kochamy w całkiem innym sensie. Miłość, która łączyła twoich rodziców, była innego rodzaju. Podobnie miłość, którą czuł _do ciebie_ twój tata, różni się od tej, którą _ja_ kocham ciebie.

– Ale… – Harry zawahał się, gdyż nie wiedział, jak zostaną przyjęte jego słowa. – Ale ja cię kocham _bardziej_ niż tatę… I… i wujka Remusa też kocham bardziej. A mojej mamy ciągle nie ma… – spojrzał na opiekuna, zdumiony własnymi uczuciami. – A Ron mówi, że najbardziej trzeba kochać mamę i tatę!

Syriusz odgarnął włosy i spojrzał ze współczuciem na chrześniaka.

– Harry, rodzina Rona bardzo różni się od twojej. Twoje uczucia nie są złe, bez względu na to, co wydaje się innym ludziom. – Dotknął piersi chłopca. – Nie pozwól, aby ktokolwiek mówił inaczej.

Harry przez chwilę przyglądał się swoim stopom, po czym spojrzał z uwagą na ojca chrzestnego.

– Zabierzesz mnie do wesołego miasteczka? Obiecałeś.

Syriusz, zaskoczony, roześmiał się i, uwalniając chłopca z uścisku, lekko dźgnął go w ramię.

– Jasne. Leć i załóż mugolskie ubrania.

– Okej! – zawołał Harry z ekscytacją, wybiegając z pokoju. Na ten moment wyczerpały się pytania o Jamesa Pottera.

* * *

Syriusz roztrząsał, jak dużo powinien powiedzieć Lily o dzisiejszej rozmowie z Harrym. Oczywiście zamierzał wyjawić pytania o Jamesa oraz odpowiedzi, których na nie udzielił. Ale nie był pewny, czy powiedzieć jej także, że chłopiec czuje się zdezorientowany „rodzinną dynamiką". Ostatecznie sam przyzwyczaił się do wspólnego życia, a obecna sytuacja bardzo mu odpowiadała, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę więź, którą nawiązał z Harrym.

James i Syriusz zamieszkali razem po ukończeniu Hogwartu, a niedługo potem, kiedy to wszyscy dołączyli do Zakonu, wprowadziła się do nich Lily. Po ślubie James kupił wprawdzie większy dom, ale ponownie zaproponował, aby przyjaciel zamieszkał razem z nimi. Syriusz nie miał pewności co do zdania młodej żony, ta jednak nie zgłaszała żadnych zastrzeżeń, przynajmniej nie przy nim. W związku z tym przyzwyczaił się do mieszkania z przyjaciółmi, a jedyny wyjątek stanowił czas, kiedy małżonkowie ukrywali się pod Fideliusem. Po wydarzeniach 1981 roku Lily i Harry na nowo wprowadzili się do odtąd wspólnego domu.

Przez pierwsze miesiące kobieta nieustannie podkreślała, jak bardzo docenia obecność Syriusza. Bała się powrotu Śmierciożerców i ponownego powojennego ataku. Nawet Remus mieszkał wtedy z nimi – jednakże wspólny przyjaciel wkrótce się przeprowadził, a kwestia Syriusza nie wypłynęła. Mimo to ani Lily, ani Syriusz nie kwestionowali sytuacji, co więcej, nawet nie przyszło im to na myśl. Była to dla nich normalność.

Paradoksalnie pierwszą osobą zadającą pytania był Harry. Syriuszowi pozostało zastanawianie się, jak długo jego chrześniak kłopotał się tą sytuacją. Do tego okazało się, że zdezorientowanie chłopca pogłębiają mieszane uczucia wobec Jamesa. Być może chowanie go pod pewnego rodzaju kloszem było błędem z ich strony?

Syriusz westchnął z rezygnacją. Musi powiedzieć o wszystkim Lily. Nawet jeśli uznałaby, że będzie musiał ich opuścić, zrobiłby to dla dobra Harry'ego…

Niemal podskoczył z zaskoczenia na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Obrócił się, po czym powitał ją uśmiechem:

– Hej, Lil.

– Syriusz! – Lily cała promieniała, kiedy do niego podchodziła. – Syriuszu, nigdy nie zgadniesz, co się stało.

Wepchnęła mu do rąk kopertę. Syriusz przyjrzał jej się uważnie, zdumiony jej niecodziennym podnieceniem. W końcu wziął kopertę do rąk.

– Co się stało? – zapytał, patrząc na Lily i wolno otwierając list.

– Przyjęli mnie – odpowiedziała. Jej oczy i usta śmiały się przy każdym słowie.

Zmarszczył czoło. _Z pewnością nie mówiła o…_

– Na staż – dodała, a jego dłonie zamarły. – Do Fundacji Aureliusza, chyba pamiętasz, że tam aplikowałam?

 _Oczywiście, że pamiętam._

Przecież wiązało się to z ich najczęstszym i najgorętszym sporem. Jej obsesją na punkcie znalezienia lekarstwa dla Jamesa.

Drgnął, kiedy zauważył spojrzenie Lily. Wyglądało na to, że wpatrywał się w nią przez dłuższą chwilę. Odchrząknął, wyjął z koperty list i szybko przejrzał jego treść. Z przyjemnością informowano, że Lily Potter otrzymała stypendium Projektu Dorado organizowanego przez Fundację Aureliusza. Przygotowawcze szkolenie miało rozpocząć się za dwa tygodnie.

Syriusz znów zmarszczył czoło. _Jak to możliwe?_ Starannie wgłębił się w projekt, jak tylko Lily o nim wspomniała, i był pewien, że nie spełnia ona wymaganych kwalifikacji. Lekko wzruszył ramionami. Bez wątpienia otrzymanie stypendium pomimo braku odpowiedniego wykształcenia i doświadczenia było czymś, z czego Lily mogła być dumna, czymś, czego powinien jej gratulować i dzielić z nią radość. I normalnie gratulowałby jej, ale w tych okolicznościach…

Poczuł, jak list zostaje wyrwany z jego rąk, co wytrąciło go z rozważań. Na twarzy Lily zobaczył zranienie połączone z irytacją. Szybko więc się poprawił:

– To wspaniale, Lily. Gratulacje.

Potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie musisz udawać, Syriuszu. Widzę przecież, co myślisz.

Skierowała kroki w stronę kuchni, a Syriusz podążył za nią.

– Po prostu staram się być twoim przyjacielem, Lil.

Lily obróciła się i uniosła brew.

– Przyjaciel cieszyłby się, że otrzymałam tak prestiżowe stypendium.

– Ale – uniósł palec – _prawdziwy_ przyjaciel będzie wiedział, że to konkretne stypendium nie jest dla ciebie najlepsze.

Lily przewróciła oczami.

– Harry pewnie już śpi?

– Tak – potwierdził Syriusz. – Chciał na ciebie poczekać.

Skinęła głową.

– Dobrze, że nie czekał, bo już późno.

– Owszem, jest późno – przyznał Syriusz, przypominając sobie słowa chrześniaka. – Przypuszczam, że będziesz przychodzić jeszcze później niż teraz, kiedy rozpoczniesz to stypendium.

– Możliwe – zgodziła się. Nalała sobie szklankę mleka. – Ale dam sobie radę.

– A czy Harry da sobie radę?

Lily zamarła, trzymając nad szklanką na wpół przechylony kartonik mleka. Jej oczy pociemniały, co było ostrzeżeniem dla Syriusza.

– Co miało znaczyć to pytanie?

Syriusz zawahał się, nie do końca pewny, jak ująć to, co chciał powiedzieć.

– Harry wspomniał, że często cię nie ma. Chyba zaczyna myśleć, że to normalne, że nigdy nie ma cię w domu.

– Sugerujesz, że zaniedbuję mojego syna? – zapytała, jakby broniła się przed atakiem.

– Cóż, kto odbiera go codziennie ze szkoły?

W oczach Lily zaiskrzyła złość, lecz ponieważ był to częsty widok, Syriusz nie przejął się zbytnio.

– Syriuszu, jeśli to twoja nowa taktyka, aby powstrzymać mnie od uczestnictwa w tym stypendium – zapieniła się – to możesz już przestać.

– Słuchaj, tu nie chodzi o to twoje _cholerne_ stypendium. Chodzi o Harry'ego…

– Cóż, jeżeli tak bardzo przeszkadza ci opieka nad nim, jestem pewna, że Remus byłby bardziej niż chętny, aby zająć się Harrym, kiedy jestem w pracy…

– Nie o tym mówiłem!

– Ależ naprawdę, Syriuszu – przerwała mu, unosząc rękę – jeśli mój syn jest dla ciebie aż takim problemem…

– Nie wciskaj mi słów, których nie powiedziałem – warknął, czując, że zapala się w nim gniew na jej oskarżenie. – Wiesz, że nie o tym mówię. Nigdy nie narzekałem na opiekę nad Harrym. Ale myślę, że byłoby miło, gdyby dziecko wiedziało, że jego _matka_ też się o niego troszczy.

– Jak śmiesz sugerować, że nie jestem dobrą matką? – spytała, celując palcem w jego twarz. – _Wszystko_ , co robię, robię dla Harry'ego. – Jej oczy znów pociemniały ze złości. – I on dobrze o tym wie.

Syriusz już miał powiedzieć, że właśnie _nie wie_ , kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że sam nie ma pojęcia, co Harry czuje w tej kwestii. Tak, był zdezorientowany, dziwiło go to, był nawet zmartwiony. Ale, o ile pamiętał, nie kwestionował miłości matki ani nie pytał, dlaczego tak rzadko jest w domu. Może wiedział, że Lily stara się zwrócić mu ojca?

– Mamusia?

Oboje obrócili się na dźwięk cichego głosiku. Harry stał przy drzwiach i zaspany pocierał oczy. Uśmiechnął się do nich.

– Przyszłaś.

Syriusz spojrzał na Lily – w jej oczach zauważył poczucie winy. Przełknęła ślinę i uśmiechnęła się serdecznie do synka. W końcu podeszła do niego i pochyliła się, aby go ucałować i utulić.

– Cześć, kochanie. – Przyjrzała mu się z bliska. – Powinieneś już spać.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie mogłem zasnąć.

Wiedzieli, że kłamie. Jego rozczochrany wygląd dowodził, że już smacznie spał, kiedy został obudzony przez ich sprzeczkę. Lily pogłaskała go po policzku, na co chłopiec uśmiechnął się i cofnął się wstydliwie.

– Poczytać ci bajkę? – zapytała.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się. Szybko przytaknął.

– Mhm.

– Okej. – Lily wstała. – Powiedz „dobranoc" wujkowi Syriuszowi.

Harry podbiegł do mężczyzny i szybko go przytulił, po czym wybiegł z pokoju.

– Dobranoc, wujku Syriuszu! – zawołał.

– Dobranoc, Harry! – odkrzyknął Syriusz, po czym spojrzał Lily w oczy. Chwilę patrzyli na siebie, jednak nie był pewien, co oznaczało jej spojrzenie. W końcu obróciła się i podążyła za synem.


	5. Rozdział 2b: Dzieci i głupcy

Dziś krótki fragment, stanowiący dopełnienie poprzedniego rozdziału. Betowała niezastąpiona Clou.

Dziękuję za nowe kliknięcia fav i follow oraz za wsparcie Zaczarowanej.

 **Guest:** Cieszę się, że zachęciłam Cię do czytania oryginału, również bardzo się wciągnęłam i przeczytałam całość w krótkim czasie. Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz oraz miłe słowa o tłumaczeniu. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz śledzić opowiadanie.

* * *

Rozdział drugi: Dzieci i głupcy

Część druga

– Dureń z ciebie.

Regulus Black, uśmiechając się w ten drażniący sposób, przyglądał mu się znad soku dyniowego tymi swoimi irytująco migoczącymi oczami.

Severus natomiast nie mógł, choćby od tego zależało jego własne życie, podać powodu, dlaczego poparł tamto podanie, zapewniając w ten sposób zatrudnienie osobie, która nie posiadała odpowiednich kwalifikacji. Zbity z tropu Regulus długo nie mógł rozwiązać tej zagadki, aż w końcu Severus wyjawił nazwisko kandydatki. Wtedy na twarzy przyjaciela pojawiło się nagłe zrozumienie. I to przeraziło Severusa.

Nigdy nie rozważał, jak bardzo oczywiste były jego uczucia wobec Lily. Przecież odkąd opuścili Hogwart, nie wspominał jej prawie wcale. Pewną wskazówką oczywiście mogło być szaleństwo, które go ogarnęło, gdy tylko Czarny Pan ogłosił obławę na Potterów. Regulus nigdy nie mówił wprost, że wie o Lily, ale niejednokrotnie nadmieniał, że zna jego uczucia oraz wie o tym, że Severus zmienił strony.

Zastanawiając się teraz nad tym, uważał za nieco podejrzane, że Black nigdy nie pytał, dlaczego przeszedł na stronę Dumbledore'a. Podczas wojny żaden z nich nie wiedział o lojalności drugiego i dopiero po upadku Czarnego Pana, kiedy to Albus poręczył za nich obu, dowiedzieli się, że obaj byli szpiegami.

Severus od razu zainteresował się, dlaczego Regulus zdradził Czarnego Pana i w jaki sposób zdobył zaufanie Dumbledore'a. Black wyznał, że ruszyło go sumienie, a potem z pewnym wahaniem opowiedział też o odkryciu horkruksa. Zadał mu również podobne pytania, a Severus wyjawił mu jedynie prawdę o przepowiedni, która spowodowała obławę na Potterów.

Regulus nie przyciskał go, lecz jego oczy migotały wtedy tak samo jak teraz.

– Zetrzyj ten głupi uśmieszek ze swojej twarzy – warknął coraz bardziej zirytowany Severus. Przecież nie powiedział niczego zabawnego!

– Albo co, odejmiesz Slytherinowi punkty? – zachichotał Regulus, spoglądając na niego z rozbawieniem. – Nie boję się ciebie. Nie jestem twoim uczniem.

Severus spojrzał na niego groźnie i, odchodząc od tematu, powiedział:

– Moi uczniowie się mnie nie boją.

Regulus prychnął.

– Andromeda mówiła co innego. Dorcia wprost drętwieje z przerażenia.

 _Tonks się go bała? Dlaczego ta mała miałaby_ _…_ _nigdy nie powiedział jej niczego niemiłego!_

– Cóż, zahartowanie wyjdzie jej na dobre – odrzekł zwięźle Severus. – Traktuje wszystkich moich uczniów jednakowo.

– A więc _wszyscy_ uczniowie się ciebie boją.

Severus nie zamierzał się nad tym zastanawiać. Zajmował się uczniami najlepiej, jak umiał. Owszem, bywał szorstki, ale zależało mu, aby nauczyli się jak najwięcej. Jak inaczej obronią się, kiedy Czarny Pan powróci? Co im da poklepywanie po pleckach i wycieranie nosków? Muszą przede wszystkim nauczyć się polegać na samych sobie. Rozpieszczenie ich, szczególnie w tak trudnym wieku, nie wyszłoby im na dobre. Staliby się niezdolnymi do walki mięczakami, kompletnie nieprzydatnymi w nadchodzącej wojnie.

Poza tym miał teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. _Lily Evans. Lily Potter_ , poprawił się po chwili, a nazwisko to, nawet niewypowiedziane, zostawiło na języku gorzki posmak. Wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć tego, jak inteligentna, piękna, _cudowna_ kobieta, którą była Lily Evans, mogła być w ogóle zainteresowana kimś takim jak James Potter.

Rozśmieszyły go jego własne myśli. Rozważania o Lily i Potterze sprawiły, że poczuł się, jakby znów był w szkole, a jego serce napełniło się goryczą na samo wspomnienie księcia Gryffindoru.

Próbował logicznie sobie przetłumaczyć, że takie myśli do niczego nie prowadzą, że to już jest nieważne i przeszło do lamusa historii… przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia. W każdym razie Potter już go nie interesował, a jego myśli w ostatnich dwóch tygodniach wypełniała jedynie Lily.

Spotkanie wprowadzające w Projekt Dorado miało się odbyć już za kilka dni, a Severus stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy na myśl o spotkaniu się z nią twarzą w twarz. Odkąd wojna się skończyła, spotkali się trzy razy: raz podczas festynu w Hogsmeade, dwa razy na Pokątnej. Jednak ani razu się nie przywitali, jedynie zauważył, jak raz spojrzała na niego kątem oka. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą od czasów szkolnych.

I to właśnie mu ciążyło. Co mógł powiedzieć? Co mogli powiedzieć sobie wzajemnie? _Jak tam życie?_

Wiedział, że akurat życie Lily nie było usłane różami, a samo ubieganie się o stypendium pomimo braku odpowiednich kwalifikacji było związane ze stanem Jamesa Pottera. Najwyraźniej wciąż wierzyła, że jej mąż wyzdrowieje i chciała zrobić wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby tak właśnie się stało. Czy starałaby się tak samo, gdyby to Severus…

 _Natychmiast przestań._

Nie będzie myślał o takich błahostkach. Albo o tym, co _mogłoby być_. Nie miało to żadnego sensu i było całkowitą stratą czasu. Nie byli już dziećmi, lecz dorosłymi. Wkrótce współpracownikami. Z pewnością posiadał tyle dojrzałości, aby umieć się odnaleźć w tej sytuacji.

Zresztą bywał już przecież w gorszych położeniach. Czyż nie byłoby absurdalne, gdyby ktoś, kto szpiegował jednego z najpotężniejszych czarnoksiężników wszech czasów, nie mógł przebywać w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co Lily Potter?

Ta myśl jednak pocieszała go w niewielkim stopniu. Jeżeli tylko myśląc o niej, stawał się znów przestraszonym, niepewnym siebie chłopczykiem, to zobaczenie jej na własne oczy może mieć podobny efekt.

Westchnął z irytacją, czując, jak znów ogarnia go zdenerwowanie. Nie mógł przewidzieć, jak będzie wyglądało ich pierwsze spotkanie. Pełne wrogości? Być może. Niezręczne? Z pewnością. Przyjazne?

Prychnął. Nie, z pewnością nie przyjazne. _Tego_ był pewien.

Przewrócił oczami i ponownie spojrzał na Regulusa, który patrzył na niego wciąż z tym samym błyskiem w oku i drażniącym, wszystkowiedzącym uśmieszkiem.

Rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie.

A ten się roześmiał.


	6. Rozdział 3a: Stróż mojego brata

Dzisiaj scenka z Lily i Harrym. Dziękuję za wsparcie mojej becie Clou oraz Zaczarowanej, a Somesay89 dziękuję za komentarz.

* * *

Rozdział trzeci: Stróż mojego brata

Część pierwsza

 _Październik 1986_

– Kiedy będziesz w domu?

Lily zerknęła na synka, który spoglądał na nią pytająco. Ubierała już płaszcz, ale zatrzymała się na chwilę. To niewinne, zagubione i zadające pytania spojrzenie budziło w niej poczucie winy, wciąż powracające, chociaż za każdym razem spychała je do głębi umysłu. Czy w głowie dziecka mogła pojawić się myśl, że i ona, podobnie jak James, kiedyś nie wróci?

Syriusz trafił w sedno podczas ich sprzeczki dwa tygodnie temu. Nie chciała przyznawać tego głośno, ale prawdą było, że Harry zaczął kwestionować rzeczywistość. Chciał, aby częściej była w domu, i było mu przykro, że nie przebywa z nim tak często jak Syriusz. Ale kiedy popatrzyła po znajomych, to większość z nich pracowała tyle samo. Albo też pracowali ich mężowie, podczas gdy one zostawały w domu z dziećmi, co oczywiście nie było opcją w jej przypadku. Nawet gdyby chciała, nie mogła wszystkiego rzucić i zostać w domu. To nie było możliwe.

Wszystkie pieniądze, głównie odziedziczone po rodzicach Jamesa, wydała na leczenie męża. Na różnego rodzaju terapie, nowe metody i lekarstwa. Nic nie zadziałało. Pieniądze zostały wydane na próżno, a jej skromne studenckie stypendium ledwo wystarczało na życie.

Właściwie miała duże szczęście, że otrzymała ten staż, dzięki czemu jej płaca wyraźnie wzrosła. Za żadne skarby nie chciała prosić Syriusza o pieniądze, a Remusa nie śmiała, gdyż wiedziała, że i on ledwo wiąże koniec z końcem.

– Mamo?

Głos Harry'ego wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Popatrzyła na niego, a on niepewnie powtórzył pytanie.

– Kiedy będziesz w domu?

Lily zmusiła się do uśmiechu.

– Nie wrócę późno, serduszko. Myślę, że pierwsze spotkanie potrwa tylko kilka godzin.

Harry nie wydawał się przekonany, ale uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową.

– Okej. Czy przed snem będzie bajka?

Lily zmarszczyła brwi.

– Zawsze jest bajka przed snem.

– Ale nie z tobą.

Głos chłopczyka był niemal oskarżycielski. A może tylko sobie to wyobrażała. W poprzednim tygodniu wciąż balansowała na granicy wytrzymałości.

Denerwowała się nie tylko samym projektem i nowymi wyzwaniami, ale także ludźmi, z którymi przyjdzie jej pracować.

Odkąd opuściła Hogwart, nie myślała za wiele o Severusie Snapie i ich dawnej przyjaźni. To była już przeszłość, chociaż trzeba przyznać, że czasem zastanawiała się, jakim człowiekiem stał się po opuszczeniu szkoły. Wiedziała, że nigdy nie miał procesu jako Śmierciożerca, ale nie była pewna, czy to dlatego, że nigdy nim nie był, czy też dlatego, że był dość sprytny, aby uniknąć konsekwencji. Akurat ona wiedziała lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, że inteligencji Severusa nie powinno się lekceważyć.

Trzeba przyznać, że nigdy nie słyszała oskarżenia w jego stronę, w każdym razie nie z oficjalnego źródła. Syriusz i James zawsze upierali się, że był Śmierciożercą, ale nawet oni nie mieli na to dowodów. Niemniej jednak jego powszechnie znana zażyłość z Regulusem Blackiem zdawała się potwierdzać tę teorię. Bądź co bądź, Regulus był oskarżony o przystanie do Śmierciożerców i, choć oficjalnie tego nie potwierdzono, Syriusz oświadczył, że nie spodziewał się po nim niczego innego.

– Mamo!

Harry był zniecierpliwiony, a w jego oczach zauważyła uczucie przykrości, że znów pogrążyła się we własnym świecie.

– Oczywiście, że poczytam ci dziś bajkę – zapewniła go, ubierając płaszcz. – Chodź tu do mnie.

Kiedy syn posłusznie do niej podszedł, przytuliła go i pocałowała w czółko.

– Kocham cię, serduszko.

Harry wyplątał się z jej ramion, ale lekko się uśmiechnął.

– Też cię kocham, mamo.

– Bądź grzeczny i nie sprawiaj kłopotu wujkowi Remusowi – ostrzegła.

Jego twarz rozjaśniła się uśmiechem.

– Zabiera mnie na Pokątną.

– Wiem, powiedział mi. – Schowała różdżkę do rękawa. – Żebym nie usłyszała o jakichś psotach.

– Wujek Remus i tak ci nie powie – oznajmił z rozbrajającą szczerością.

Lily roześmiała się. Znając Remusa, nie powie. Harry owinął go wokół palca.

– Po prostu bądź grzeczny – pocałowała go w policzek. – Widzimy się wieczorem.

– Pa.

– Do zobaczenia, Harry.

Wyszła z domu, a jej myśli natychmiast wróciły do Severusa Snape'a.

Kiedy dowiedziała się o stypendium z zakresu neurologicznych schorzeń o podłożu czarnomagicznym oferowanym przez Fundację Aureliusza, wiedziała, że Severus należy do członków zespołu. Nie przejmowała się tym. Jeżeli odzyskanie Jamesa wymagało pracy ze Snape'em, była gotowa to zrobić.

Co więcej, gdyby została odrzucona, planowała iść do niego i błagać o wstawienie się za nią. I choć błaganie o cokolwiek Severusa Snape'a byłoby upokarzające, to zrobiłaby to, aby przyśpieszyć wyleczenie Jamesa. Miała nadzieję, że mimo że już nie byli przyjaciółmi, to ich wspólna historia – sprzed pamiętnego piątego roku – wzbudzi w nim współczucie i zrozumienie, dlaczego musi otrzymać to stypendium. Może nawet mógłby porozmawiać z samym Regulusem Blackiem, gdyby odmówił mu kierownik projektu. Była pewna, że Black mógłby uchylić decyzję uzdrowiciela Hopkinsa, gdyby Severus tylko wstawił się za nią… przynajmniej miała taką nadzieję…

Ale to nie miało teraz znaczenia. Nie błagała o nic i mogła zmierzyć się z Severusem, nie utraciwszy wcześniej godności. Ale nawet teraz, kiedy zaczynała pracę, nie zawdzięczając mu niczego, wciąż była kłębkiem nerwów na myśl o spotkaniu z dawnym przyjacielem. Kiedy składała podanie, a nawet kiedy została już przyjęta, nie wydawało się to wielkim problemem, jednak wraz z mijającym czasem była coraz bardziej zdenerwowana i zaniepokojona. Co powinna mu powiedzieć? Jak powinna się zachować? Ich ostatni rok w Hogwarcie nie upłynął w przyjaznej atmosferze, a odkąd zaczęła chodzić z Jamesem, obojętność Severusa i zwykłe ignorowanie jej zmieniły się w otwartą wrogość.

Czy i teraz będzie jej wrogi? Czy w ogóle _obchodziło_ go, że brała udział w tym projekcie? Być może tak. Severus zawsze bardzo cenił naukę i wysokie wyniki, więc raczej nie będzie zachwycony, gdy przyjdzie mu pracować z pozbawioną odpowiednich kwalifikacji byłą przyjaciółką.

Zamknęła oczy i, próbując uspokoić nerwy, wzięła głęboki oddech, w myślach powtarzając sobie:

Mogę to zrobić dla Jamesa.

Mogę to zrobić dla Harry'ego.

Dla mojej rodziny.


	7. Rozdział 3b: Stróż mojego brata

Betowała: Clou. Ostrzeżenie: dwa wulgaryzmy.

* * *

Rozdział trzeci: Stróż mojego brata

Część druga

– Zdenerwowany?

Regulus uśmiechnął się do Severusa, który biegał w kółko po domu, zbierając papiery i inne materiały potrzebne na spotkaniu. Ten tylko spojrzał na niego, przewracając oczami. Mógłby, choć raz, zaprzestać tych głupstw. Wieczna radość Regulusa często go irytowała.

Jednak, gdy teraz spojrzał na przyjaciela, ten patrzył przez okno, a na jego twarzy malował się znajomy, odległy wyraz. To zawsze przypominało mu, że jego towarzysz jest inną osobą, niż przedstawiał się światu.

Myśli, które od początku dnia krążyły wokół spotkania z Lily, nagle zostały zastąpione troską o przyjaciela. Owszem, Regulus był pogodnym człowiekiem. Zawadiackim, wesołym i przesadnie optymistycznym. Mówił tak każdy, kto go spotkał, jednak mało kto, jeśli ktokolwiek, widział go takim, jak Severus. Zagubione spojrzenie, lęk w oczach, poczucie winy zaraz pod zewnętrzną maską.

Nie znał dobrze Regulusa sprzed jego wstąpienia do szeregów Śmierciożerców i podpisania cyrografu z Czarnym Panem, jednak już wtedy wiedział, że chłopak nie jest najlepszym materiałem na poplecznika ich sprawy. Już jako nastolatek był życzliwy innym, chętny do pomocy i pozbawiony krztyny złej woli. Owszem, podzielał poglądy wpojone mu przez rodzinę, jednak nie znaczyło to, że chce zniszczyć wszystkich, których uważał wtedy za gorszych.

Nie minęło kilka miesięcy od wojny, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jego towarzysz przejął się swoimi uczynkami. Święta 1981 roku, mające miejsce zaraz po zakończeniu procesu Regulusa, spędzili razem na Grimmauld Place. Nocą słychać było szloch i skrzypienie sprężyn, niewątpliwy znak nawiedzających koszmarów.

Severus martwił się wtedy o niego.

A jego niepokój wzrósł po dziesięćkroć, gdy już w następnym miesiącu, w styczniu 1982 roku, Regulus przyszedł do niego z planem założenia fundacji, która miałaby wspierać rodziny najbardziej dotknięte przez wojnę. Na ten cel Black chciał przeznaczyć wszystkie odziedziczone pieniądze, co do ostatniego knuta.

Początkowo Severus był przeciwny. To były przecież te same rodziny, które domagały się umieszczenia Regulusa w Azkabanie! Nie miał dla nich znaczenia ani brak wystarczających dowodów, ani poręczenie Dumbledore'a – choć trzeba przyznać, że o tym ostatnim mało kto wiedział. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby zaczęto zadawać pytania, dlaczego właśnie Albus ręczy za człowieka oskarżonego o bycie Śmierciożercą. Tak czy inaczej, pomimo uniewinnienia, Regulus wciąż był na celowniku tych, którzy szukali sprawiedliwości. I mimo to chciał im pomagać?

Ale Regulus był zdecydowany w tej kwestii i, ponieważ Severus nie mógł wziąć większego udziału w projekcie, poprosił o pomoc kuzynkę – Andromedę Tonks. I zrobili to razem. Założyli Fundację Aureliusza.

Severus znał przyczynę tego wszystkiego. Owszem, los pokarał Regulusa hojniejszą i bardziej współczującą naturą niż wielu innych. Ale nie to było powodem, dla którego chciał poświęcić życie innym. Pchnęły go do tego wyrzuty sumienia i wstyd.

Regulus Black chciał zadośćuczynić złu.

Czasem martwiło Severusa, jak źle Regulus radził sobie z przeszłością, podczas gdy dla niego samego były to jedynie błędy młodości. Ale też w jego przypadku było trochę inaczej. Bardziej zaangażowany w tworzenie zaklęć i eliksirów nie brał udziału w wielu akcjach, tymczasem jego przyjaciel mógł mieć bardziej drastyczne wspomnienia związane ze służbą dla Czarnego Pana. I nawet nie to poczucie winy go tak martwiło, lecz fakt, że Regulus tak bardzo starał się je ukryć i udać, że problem nie istnieje.

Na samym początku istnienia fundacji do jej siedziby zapraszano wielu weteranów wojennych i zachęcano ich, aby mówili o tym, co przeżyli, a także, aby ostatecznie sami sobie przebaczyli. Sam Regulus jednak tego nie zrobił, a zamiast tego pozwolił, aby żyło w nim poczucie winy, które, co więcej, z pieczołowitością w sobie pielęgnował. Dlaczego, gdy innych zachęcał do przebaczenia sobie, sam tak bardzo się karał?

Wtem rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, wybijając go z toku myśli. Regulus pośpieszył w ich stronę, podczas gdy Severus szybko skończył pakowanie – jeśli zaraz nie wyjdzie, spóźni się na spotkanie – znalazł się za plecami przyjaciela, gdy ten otwierał drzwi.

I ujrzał osobę, której nienawidził najbardziej na świecie.

– Black – warknął.

Wyraz twarzy Syriusza Blacka natychmiast się zmienił, jak tylko zobaczył, kto stoi za jego młodszym bratem.

– Snape.

Cała trójka patrzyła na siebie, a milczenie, które rozciągnęło się między nimi, wydawało się trwać godzinami. Severus wyzywał wzrokiem Blacka, Black wyzywał spojrzeniem jego, a zdezorientowany Regulus stał pomiędzy nimi.

– Syriuszu, co ty tu robisz? – głos Regulusa, zaskakująco silny i niewiarygodnie wrogi, przerwał ciszę.

– Przyszedłem porozmawiać z bratem – oznajmił Syriusz, ostatecznie spoglądając na Regulusa. – Nie wiedziałem jednak, że masz tak nieprzyjemne towarzystwo.

Severus nie widział twarzy przyjaciela, lecz lekkie zawahanie widoczne na twarzy Syriusza wystarczyło mu, by stwierdzić, że Regulus nie przyglądał się gościowi z braterską miłością.

– Nie jesteś tu mile widziany – powiedział Regulus, nie owijając w bawełnę, i spróbował zamknąć drzwi tuż przed nosem brata.

– Ej, nie, poczekaj chwilę! – Syriusz zaśmiał się nerwowym, udawanym śmiechem, i przytrzymał ręką drzwi tak, aby nie można było ich zatrzasnąć. – No weź, Reg, chcę tylko pogadać…

– Nie sądzę, aby twój brat chciał rozmawiać…

– Nie wtrącaj się, Smarkerusie!

– Wal się, Syriusz! – nie wytrzymał Regulus. – Cokolwiek chcesz powiedzieć, ja nie chcę tego słyszeć.

– Wolisz towarzystwo Śmierciożerców, no nie?

Regulus wzdrygnął się niemal niezauważalnie i Severus poczuł chęć obrony przyjaciela. Dobył różdżki i skierował ją na twarz Syriusza.

– Wynocha, Black – powiedział niebezpiecznie niskim głosem.

Zauważył, że i Syriusz wyciągnął różdżkę, a w końcu także Regulus dobył swojej w odpowiedzi. Znów stanęli bez ruchu, a starszy z Blacków patrzył na Severusa z taką nienawiścią, że ten odwróciłby wzrok, gdyby sam w pełni nie podzielał jego uczuć. Syriusz zerknął na Regulusa, po czym cofnął się i schował różdżkę.

– Chciałem tylko pogadać, Reg – powiedział. Odwrócił się i skierował się ku furtce.

Odprowadzili go wzrokiem, póki nie opuścił ich posesji. W końcu Regulus zatrzasnął drzwi. Severus przyjrzał się przyjacielowi, zastanawiając się, czy to była pierwsza próba nawiązania kontaktu przez Syriusza. Oszołomione i niepewne spojrzenie powiedziało mu, że tak.

Odchrząknął, a Regulus spojrzał na niego. Uniósł brew.

– W porządku?

Regulus machnął lekceważąco ręką.

– Syriusz to dupek. Nie dawaj się mu. – I skierował się do kuchni.

Severus spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem: _on_ _ma się nie dawać Syriuszowi? Na litość Merlina, gdzie oni niby są? W Hogwarcie?_ Chciał coś odwarknąć. Powiedzieć, że już jest dorosły i nie obchodzą go takie utarczki. Ale zrezygnował, bo chociaż martwił się o Regulusa, był _już_ spóźniony.

– Dam Ci znać, jak tam projekt Dorado.

– Przynieś mi chlubę – uśmiechnął się Regulus, odwracając się. – Wiesz, zatrudniam tylko najlepszych.

Severus parsknął śmiechem, grożąc przyjacielowi palcem. I w końcu wyszedł z domu.

* * *

Severus się spóźniał.

Lily kręciła się na krześle, podczas gdy wszyscy czekali. Dyrektor projektu, uzdrowiciel Eugene Hopkins, zapewnił, że profesor Snape – którego tytuł brzmiał tak niezwyczajnie w jej uszach – bardzo rzadko się spóźnia, a pozostali pokiwali głowami, zgadzając się poczekać.

W sali przebywały głównie starsze czarownice i czarodzieje. Najmłodszy z nich zajmował miejsce obok Lily, a po cichych rozmowach, które prowadzili inni, wywnioskowała, że choć pozostali dobrze się znają, to jej towarzysz, podobnie jak ona, jest stypendystą. Odchrząknęła, po czym zagadnęła do niego:

– Dzień dobry.

Spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się.

– Dzień dobry. – Przyglądał jej się przez chwilę, ale ponieważ Lily nic nie powiedziała, wyciągnął rękę.

– Conan Chesney.

– Lily Potter – uśmiechnęła się i uścisnęła mu rękę. Wydawało się, że rozpoznał jej nazwisko, ale nie poruszył tego tematu, zamiast tego pozostając na bezpiecznym gruncie.

– Jest pani na stażu dla uzdrowicieli?

Przytaknęła.

– A pan? – zapytała, chociaż była pewna, że jest magofarmaceutą i że to z tego stypendium pewnie korzysta. Jego odpowiedź potwierdziła jej przypuszczenie.

– W takim razie będzie pani podlegać uzdrowicielowi Hopkinsowi – powiedział Chesney, spoglądając na starszego mężczyznę, który właśnie coś notował na pergaminie.

Lily zmarszczyła brwi i zapytała ze zdziwieniem:

– Czy wszyscy nie podlegamy panu Hopkinsowi?

Chesney pokręcił głową.

– Nie, uzdrowiciel Hopkins zajmuje się leczeniem, ja będę składać raporty do Severusa Snape'a.

Na dźwięk tego nazwiska Lily poczuła dziwne ukłucie w sercu. Przełknęła ślinę, starając się zachowywać naturalnie.

– Och.

– Słyszała pani o nim?

Lily zawahała się, ale w końcu tylko pokiwała głową. Raczej nie chciała o tym rozmawiać.

– Jest dobrym przyjacielem samego założyciela – mówił dalej Chesney. – Dlatego otrzymał to stanowisko. Słyszałem, że sam nawet nie ukończył stażu, tylko od razu dostał tę robotę.

Wzruszył ramionami, a Lily zauważyła zazdrość w jego oczach.

– Wszędzie te znajomości.

Lily poczuła dziwną chęć obrony dawnego przyjaciela, ale powiedziała tylko:

– Sądzę, że Severus Snape jest znany ze swojego talentu do eliksirów.

Zanim jednak jej towarzysz zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, drzwi otworzyły się raptownie i do pomieszczenia wszedł Severus we własnej osobie. Zauważyła, jak zerknął w jej stronę, tylko na ułamek sekundy, po czym odwrócił wzrok i przywitał się z obecnymi czarownicami i czarodziejami. Ci uśmiechali się do niego, jakby znali się od lat. Snape podszedł do Hopkinsa i cicho go przeprosił.

– Nic się nie stało, nic się nie stało – Hopkins machnął ręką i złapał go za ramię tak, aby ten jeszcze nie uciekał. Spojrzał na nią i Chesneya. – Pewnie już państwo o tym wiedzą, ale przedstawiam państwu pana Severusa Snape'a, wicedyrektora działu badawczego…

Lily zauważyła, że Severus unika jej wzroku, a jego blade policzki zaczerwieniły się.

– … jeżeli mieliby państwo jakiekolwiek pytania, a ja byłbym niedostępny, proszę kontaktować się właśnie z tym panem.

– Dziękuję, Eugene – powiedział Severus, z miną męczennika uwalniając się z uścisku mężczyzny. Lily przygryzła wargę, starając się powstrzymać uśmiech. Wydawało się, że raz jeszcze na nią zerknął, ale uczynił to tak szybko, że sama nie była pewna, czy to na nią patrzył. Zajął miejsce w odległej części pomieszczenia.

Przyglądała się mu, jak zaczął przeglądać jakieś papiery i książki, wyglądając przy tym na ważną i kompetentną osobę. Jedna z czarownic pochyliła się nad nim i powiedziała mu coś do ucha, a ten uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ale szczerze. Lily znała ten uśmiech, choć dawno go nie widziała. Odpowiedział coś, nie podnosząc wzroku, a czarownica i czarodziej siedzący obok niej wybuchnęli śmiechem. Poczuła, jak na jej ustach formuje się uśmiech, gdyż Severus wyglądał lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Nawet lepiej, niż sądziła, że może wyglądać, pomyślała, przypominając sobie niezdarnego i niepewnego chłopca z sąsiedztwa.

– No to co, zaczynamy! – Hopkins zwrócił się do grupki słuchaczy, odwracając jej uwagę od dawnego przyjaciela.

 _Czas się skupić_ , powiedziała sobie, poświęcając całą uwagę przemawiającemu uzdrowicielowi. Ale jeszcze raz, nieświadomie, zerknęła w stronę Severusa, po czym delikatnie się uśmiechnęła.

I, chociaż jeszcze z nim nie rozmawiała, czuła, że nie będzie tak źle, jak się tego obawiała.


	8. Rozdział 4a: Niewinność

Minęło trochę czasu od ostatniej aktualizacji, więc przypominam, że Lily jest na pierwszym spotkaniu projektu Dorado, a Remus zabrał Harry'ego na Pokątną.

Dziękuję za komentarze Zaczarowanej i Somesay89 oraz za betowanie niezawodnej Clou.

* * *

Rozdział czwarty: Niewinność

Część pierwsza

– Czy kochasz moją mamę?

– Słu-cham? – wybąkał Remus, na wpół się śmiejąc, a na wpół dziwiąc.

– Czy kochasz moją mamę? – powtórzył niewinnie chłopczyk, którego twarz była brudna od lodów.

Remus zachichotał i kręcąc głową, podał dziecku chusteczkę.

– Nie. W każdym razie nie w ten sposób, o którym myślisz – powiedział, dziwiąc się, skąd chłopcu przyszło do głowy takie pytanie. – Dlaczego pytasz? Czy twój wujek Syriusz chciał, abyś mnie zapytał?

– Nie. – Harry zmarszczył brwi i z poważną miną wytarł buzię. – Chcę, żebyś się z nią ożenił.

– _Co?_

Tym razem Remus nie powstrzymał wybuchu śmiechu. Kiedy jednak zobaczył nachmurzoną minę Harry'ego, najwyraźniej niezadowolonego, że wujek się z niego śmieje, szybko spoważniał. Złapał chłopca za policzki i w geście zabawy uniósł jego kąciki ust tak, aby pozbyć się naburmuszonej miny dziecka. Czas podejść do sprawy na serio.

– Dlaczego chcesz, abym ożenił się z twoją mamą, Harry?

Podprowadził chłopca do ławki, lekko go popychając. Obaj usiedli. Harry patrzył na niego z ogromną powagą, a Remus czuł, że kocha tego chłopca tak bardzo, że aż ściska mu się serce. Uśmiechnął się więc ciepło, zachęcając go do mówienia.

– Harry?

Harry westchnął teatralnie.

– Próbowałem się dowiedzieć, czy wujek Syriusz ją kocha… nie dlatego, że kocham go bardziej od ciebie – szybko dodał, wyglądając na zakłopotanego. – Po prostu pomyślałem, że skoro i tak mieszkamy wszyscy razem, tak będzie łatwiej po ślubie… bo ty i tak wyprowadziłeś się wcześniej – mówił bardzo szybko, jak zawsze, gdy był zdenerwowany.

Remus zmarszczył brwi, ale przytaknął.

– To prawda… mów dalej.

– No ale wujek Syriusz powiedział, że też jej nie kocha w ten sposób – powiedział Harry, a jego ton głosu i wyraz twarzy zdradzały rozczarowanie. Tonem niemal płaczliwym dodał:

– I zaczął znowu gadać o moim tacie. O Jamesie.

Było oczywiste, że nie darzy ojca żadnym cieplejszym uczuciem. Remus zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili złapał chłopca za brodę, lekko kołysząc ją na boki i tym samym powodując uśmiech u dziecka.

– Harry, twoja mama już wyszła za mąż, za twojego tatę. Dlatego wujek Syriusz zaczął o nim mówić.

Harry uparcie pokręcił głową.

– Wcale nie, zaczął o nim mówić, zanim w ogóle zdążyłem go zapytać o ślub.

Remus powstrzymał śmiech, co nie było trudne, wziąwszy pod uwagę, że zaczął się niepokoić obrotem rozmowy.

– Harry, dlaczego chciałbyś, aby twoja mama wyszła za któregoś z nas? – zapytał. – Wydaje mi się, że jest ci nawet obojętne, którego z nas wybierze. Czy martwisz się o mamę?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Tak jakby.

– Tak jakby? – łagodnie zapytał Remus, po czym trącił chłopca łokciem. – Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć.

– Ale… ale nie powiesz mamie? – Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Ron powiedział, że to może ją bardzo rozzłościć, a jak będzie zła, to będzie przychodzić do domu jeszcze rzadziej.

Remus przełknął ślinę. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy Harry wspomniał częstą nieobecność Lily.

– Okej, nic nie powiem. – Mógł nic nie mówić Lily, jeśli znaczyło to, że dowie się, o co chodzi. – Mów śmiało.

Harry powolnym ruchem schował nogi pod ławkę, wpatrując się niepewnie w swoje kolana. W końcu zaczął mówić:

– Nie chcę, żeby mama mnie zabrała. Od ciebie i wujka Syriusza.

Remus był skonsternowany.

– Dlaczego miałaby to zrobić?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Ron powiedział, że to nie jest normalne, że mama i wujek Syriusz mieszkają razem, chociaż nie są małżeństwem. Powiedział, że Syriusz jest tak jakby moim tatą, ale ponieważ naprawdę nie jest moim tatą, to mama kiedyś mnie zabierze i wtedy będziemy mieszkać sami, tylko ja i mama. – Niezadowolony pokręcił głową. – A ja tak nie chcę.

– Harry, naprawdę nie masz się czym martwić – powiedział Remus, próbując uspokoić chłopca. – Twoja mama wie, jak bardzo kochasz wujka Syriusza.

Nie wiedział jeszcze, skąd pojawił się pomysł małżeństwa _z nim_ , ale czekał cierpliwie na dalsze wyjaśnienia.

– Ja… ja zapytałem o to wujka Syriusza. Powiedziałem, że kocham go bardziej niż… – Harry przerwał, wyglądając na przestraszonego i pełnego poczucia winy. – Powiedziałem, że jest dla mnie tak jakby tatą i że kocham go bardziej niż jego. W sensie: bardziej niż mojego prawdziwego tatę.

Popatrzył na Remusa, a jego oczy się zaszkliły. Kontynuował drżącym głosikiem:

– Ron powiedział, żeby nikomu tego nie mówić. Ale ty nie powiesz nikomu, prawda? – Remus chciał go zapewnić, że oczywiście, że nie, ale nie zdążył, gdyż chłopiec mówił dalej, wyraźnie chcąc wszystko z siebie wyrzucić. – Myślę, że w ogóle nie kocham mojego taty!

To oznajmiwszy, pociągnął nosem, przytulił się do Remusa i wybuchnął płaczem.

Zaskoczony tym stwierdzeniem Remus objął chłopca, lekko poklepując go po plecach. Po chwili dziecko przestało płakać, odsunęło się i zaczęło pocierać twarz. Następnie całe czerwone z zawstydzenia rozejrzało się po parku.

– Czy to tym się przejmujesz, Harry? – zapytał Remus, wciąż nie łapiąc źródła problemu. Czuł, że może chodzić o coś więcej.

Zażenowany chłopiec starał się ogarnąć po płaczu i uspokoić oddech. W końcu stwierdził:

– Mamy nigdy nie ma w domu.

Remus zawahał się, niepewny, jaka odpowiedź będzie właściwa. Harry spojrzał na niego.

– Ron powiedział, że to z powodu taty – kontynuował – że częściej przychodziłaby do domu, gdyby czekał na nią mąż.

Remus był coraz bardziej oszołomiony obrotem rozmowy. Do czego się odnieść? Do kwestii Jamesa czy Lily?

– Gdyby tata mieszkał z nami, mama byłaby w domu – stwierdził Harry, jakby wygłaszał znany pewnik. – Ale nie mieszka i dlatego tak rzadko widzę mamę. Nienawidzę go.

– Harry – zaczął łagodnie Remus, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, co powinien odpowiedzieć chłopcu. – Twojej mamy nie ma w domu, bo musi pracować. – To stwierdzenie tylko po części było kłamstwem. – Musi zarabiać pieniądze, aby móc się tobą opiekować. Twój tata nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

Remus poczuł, że ogarnia go złość. Syriusz wspominał, że nieobecność Lily wpływa negatywnie na chłopca, jednak, jak przypuszczał, ani on, ani Syriusz nie zdawali sobie sprawy z rozmiaru problemu.

Harry wpatrywał się w trawę pod stopami, marszcząc brwi. Wydawało się, że myśli nad tym, co zostało powiedziane. W końcu odetchnął i powiedział głosem przepełnionym nadzieją.

– Jeśli weźmiesz ślub z mamą, to może zaczniesz ją kochać.

Remus wciąż był zdezorientowany. Jak małżeństwo jego i Lily miałoby pomóc w tej sytuacji?

– Harry, dlaczego tak zależy ci na tym ślubie?

Chłopiec westchnął tak, jakby to było oczywiste, a on odpowiadał na pytanie tylko z uprzejmości.

– No wiesz, jak mama będzie miała męża, będzie go kochać wystarczająco mocno, żeby być więcej w domu. I wtedy ja też będę ją częściej widywał.

Remus przyglądał się chłopcu z niekrytym zaniepokojeniem. W końcu kolejny raz go objął, a Harry, przytulając się, mocno go uścisnął. Czy Harry kwestionował miłość Lily do niego? Czy sądził, że nie kocha go ona wystarczająco mocno, aby być w domu dla niego samego?

Wziął głęboki oddech, przerywając uścisk. Harry patrzył na niego z nadzieją i pełnym zaufaniem. Dorosły uśmiechnął się i powiedział przepraszającym tonem:

– Harry, nie sądzę, aby to działało tak, jak myślisz. – Żołądek ścisnął mu się na widok ufnej twarzy dziecka. Spróbował go więc pocieszyć:

– Ale musisz pamiętać, że twoja mama bardzo mocno cię kocha, nawet jeśli musi dużo pracować. – Harry spuścił wzrok. – Twój tata też cię kocha, i ja też cię kocham, i wujek Syriusz też cię kocha.

Harry nie uniósł wzroku, kiedy cicho wyszeptał:

– Ja też cię kocham, wujku Remusie.

Remus uśmiechnął się.

– Wiem. – Palcem uniósł brodę dziecka. – I nie martw się, że mama cię zabierze, nie zrobi tego. I ani ja, ani wujek Syriusz nigdzie się nie wybieramy. Zawsze będziemy z tobą. – Lekko się pochylił. – Wierzysz mi?

Harry przez chwilę patrzył mu w oczy, po czym delikatnie się uśmiechnął i przytaknął.

– Mhm.

Remus uścisnął chłopca.

– Jeśli coś jeszcze w tej kwestii będzie cię niepokoić… powiesz mi o tym, prawda? A jeśli nie mnie, to wujkowi Syriuszowi?

Harry momentalnie się przeraził i potrząsnął gwałtownie głową.

– Nie, jemu nie, rozgniewa się i znowu będzie się kłócił z mamą.

„Ma rację" – pomyślał Remus. Jednak i tak nie zamierzał ukrywać tej rozmowy przed Syriuszem. _Ktoś_ w tym domu musi wiedzieć, co się dzieje, mieć Harry'ego na oku i położyć kres tym dziecięcym zmartwieniom.

– Nie powiesz mamie, co mówiłem o tacie, prawda? – Zmartwienie w oczach chłopca wyjawiło, że ten już żałuje wyznania.

Remus przełknął ślinę i uśmiechnął się, potrząsając głową.

– Nie, nie powiem, nie masz się czym martwić.

Harry wyraźnie się rozluźnił i uśmiechnął. Najwyraźniej smutki przestały mu ciążyć, tak jakby ich ciężar został przeniesiony na ramiona wujka Remusa.


	9. Rozdział 4b: Niewinność

Rozdział czwarty: Niewinność

Część druga

Chociaż szkolenie trwało znacznie dłużej, niż się początkowo spodziewała, Lily cieszyła się ogromem zdobytej wiedzy. Była też świadoma, że po pracy w laboratorium będzie musiała zająć się nadrabianiem materiału. Jej nowy znajomy prawie nic nie notował, podczas gdy ona bez przerwy pisała, dramatycznie starając się niczego nie pominąć. Chesney przyglądał jej się z ciekawością, aż w końcu zażartował, że jej pamięć musi być nienajlepsza, skoro nie pamięta tych informacji ze swego stażu.

Lily roześmiała się, starając się ukryć zdenerwowanie i zgodziła się, że istotnie, jej pamięć nie należy do najlepszych. Było to jednak stwierdzenie tak dalekie od prawdy, jak tylko to możliwe. Pamięć miała naprawdę dobrą, szczególnie gdy chodziło o naukę, i bardzo się z tego cieszyła, bo teraz na pewno jej się przyda. Będzie musiała zapytać kogoś o najlepsze podręczniki, aby doczytać w domu, co trzeba, i nie czuć się zagubioną, gdy już przystąpią do projektu.

Gdy szkolenie dobiegło końca, niemal natychmiast do sali wpadła gromada skrzatów domowych, która zaczęła rozkładać na długim stole kawę i herbatę oraz tace z ciastami, ciasteczkami i kanapkami. Hopkins wyjaśnił, że nadszedł czas na wzajemne zapoznanie się.

Zerkając na towarzyszy, Lily zastanawiała się, czy w ogóle jest to potrzebne. Było ich ośmioro, ponadto, większość, z tego, co zauważyła, dobrze się znała i już z ożywieniem ze sobą rozmawiała.

Raz jeszcze zerknęła na Severusa, który od zakończenia wykładu ani razu na nią nie spojrzał. Rozmawiał z tą samą parą czarodziejów, z którą przekomarzał się przed spotkaniem. Teraz dołączyła do nich i trzecia osoba. Sam Severus nie mówił dużo, ale wyraźnie czuł się swobodnie, przysłuchując się konwersacji znajomych.

– Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd pracowaliśmy razem, Severusie – zagadnęła starsza czarownica, uśmiechając się ciepło.

– Owszem – zgodził się Severus. – Trochę czasu minęło, odkąd pracowałem przy jakimkolwiek projekcie.

– Miejmy nadzieję, że nie wyszedłeś z wprawy – zażartował jeden z czarodziejów. – Tkwisz tylko cały dzień w szkole, z tymi dzieciakami…

Severus uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie.

– Chociaż tak uwielbiam nauczanie… – W tym momencie uniósł brwi, powodując chichot u kolegów. – Myślę, że miło będzie podjąć nieco ambitniejsze wyzwanie.

Czarownice zgodziły się z nim, a stojący obok czarodziej rozejrzał się i zauważył przyglądającą się Lily. Kobieta szybko odwróciła wzrok, nie chcąc być posądzona o podsłuchiwanie. Czarodziej jednak zagadnął:

– Pani to pewnie Lily Potter?

Powiedział to jedynie trochę głośniej, gdyż stała wystarczająco blisko, by słyszeć, co mówią. Zauważyła, że Severus, który właśnie unosił kieliszek do ust, zamarł na chwilę, ale nic nie powiedział. Uśmiechnęła się do zgromadzonych i podeszła do czarodzieja, który do niej zagadnął, i powiedziała, podając mu dłoń:

– Tak, Lily Potter.

Czarodziej uśmiechnął się, ściskając jej rękę.

– Alaric Waller – przedstawił się, po czym wskazał najpierw na starszą, następnie zaś na młodszą z czarownic:

– Cornelia Heart i Rowan Ellison, tak jak pani, są uzdrowicielkami. Cornelia, zdaje się, jest mentorką Rowan, prawda? – Starsza z czarownic przytaknęła.

Lily wymieniła uścisk dłoni z obiema uzdrowicielkami.

– Właśnie. A to Severus Snape – wskazał na Severusa – którego Hopkins zdążył już przedstawić.

Severus spojrzał na nią uprzejmie, cały czas utrzymując twarz pokerzysty. Czując się nieswojo, Lily lekko drgnęła i odpowiedziała z wymuszonym uśmiechem:

– Tak, zostałam już zapoznana z profesorem Snape'em. – Tytuł wybrzmiał dziwnie w jej uszach, gdy tylko go wypowiedziała. Jej uśmiech nieco się wykrzywił, ale nie spuściła wzroku. Podeszła, wyciągając rękę.

– Miło… znowu pana zobaczyć. – Mogłaby przysiąc, że w oczach Severusa pojawiły się iskierki rozbawienia na jej przesadną grzeczność. Dostosował się jednak i uścisnął jej dłoń.

– Mnie również miło, pani Potter.

Trudno powiedzieć dlaczego, ale jej nazwisko w ustach Severusa zabrzmiało okropnie. Nie był temu winien ton mężczyzny, zwracał się do niej w ten sposób, w jaki zawsze rozmawiał z nieznajomymi, ale mimo to poczuła zakłopotanie, niezręczność, winę, a nawet wstyd. Właściwie dlaczego wstyd? Szybko odrzuciła tę myśl. Nie miała się czego wstydzić, nazwisko Potter nosiła z dumą od siedmiu lat.

Znów spojrzała na Severusa, od którego wcześniej uciekła wzrokiem. Wyraźnie przyglądał jej się z ciekawością, ale szybko się otrząsnął. Odchrząknął i, najwyraźniej zdając sobie sprawę z niezręcznej ciszy, spróbował wzniecić konwersację:

– Gratuluję ukończenia szkolenia.

– Dziękuję… profesorze – uśmiechnęła się, trochę zaskoczona.

– Severusie – zagadnęła Cornelia Heart, powodując, że Severus odwrócił wzrok od Lily – Wydawało mi się, że Mortimer też będzie pracował przy tym projekcie?

– Niestety nie może, całkowicie poświęcił się projektowi Oriona – odpowiedział Severus. Lily zauważyła, że wracając do rozmowy ze znajomymi, wyraźnie poczuł się bardziej komfortowo. Spojrzał na nią kątem oka, po czym wrócił wzrokiem na trzymany w dłoniach napój.

– Szkoda – odpowiedziała Cornelia, wyglądając na rozczarowaną. – Ma tak duże doświadczenie w neurologicznych schorzeniach.

– Nie wątpię – powiedział cicho Waller, delikatnie się uśmiechając. Severus także się uśmiechnął, a Ellis zachichotała. Heart spojrzała na nich z dezaprobatą.

– Jesteście okropni. Mortimer to przemiły czarodziej.

– W to też nie wątpimy – Waller uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, patrząc porozumiewawczo na Severusa. Ten ukrył uśmiech, podnosząc do ust kieliszek. Heart spojrzała wilkiem na Wallera, mówiąc mu jakieś wulgarne słowo.

– Ach, widzę, że wszyscy już się świetnie dogadują – Hopkins pojawił się tak nagle znikąd, że Lily mimowolnie podskoczyła. Ten jednak uśmiechnął się do niej serdecznie, wyciągając rękę.

– Pani Potter, miło mi w końcu panią poznać. – Wydawało jej się, że Severus drgnął, ale kiedy się obróciła, stał tak sztywno jak zawsze.

– No cóż, myślę, że dzisiejsze spotkanie dobiegło końca – powiedział już głośniej Hopkins, zwracając się do zgromadzonych. – Oczekuję wszystkich państwa zwartych i gotowych w przyszły poniedziałek. Proszę się upewnić, że zabrali państwo potrzebne artykuły; a jeśli nie zabrali ich państwo wcześniej, to można je znaleźć w przedniej części sali.

Grupa zaczęła się rozchodzić. Lily raz jeszcze spojrzała na Severusa, odprowadzając go wzrokiem, gdy ten wychodził z sali. Wstrzymała przez chwilę powietrze, gdyż w jej wnętrzu zalęgło się dziwne uczucie, tak jakby czuła się nieusatysfakcjonowana ich krótką rozmową czy jakby żałowała, że nie powiedziała więcej.

Ale właściwie, co jeszcze mogła powiedzieć?

Wtem zauważyła przechodzącego Hopkinsa, więc szybko go zatrzymała.

– Uzdrowicielu Hopkins.

Odwrócił się do niej z uśmiechem.

– Słucham panią, w czymś mogę pomóc?

Jego szczery uśmiech był zaraźliwy, więc z uśmiechem odpowiedziała:

– Tak, przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że może mi pan pomóc. Zastanawiałam się, czy mógłby mi pan polecić jakąś literaturę, która mogłaby okazać się przydatna podczas projektu? Chciałabym… odświeżyć swoją wiedzę.

Miała wrażenie, że uśmiech Hopkinsa nieco przybladł, ale uzdrowiciel szybko odpowiedział:

– Ach, tak, oczywiście, rozumiem. Z pewnością musi pani poszerzyć swoją wiedzę, jest pani świeżo po szkoleniu. – Zapisał coś na pergaminie.

Lily znów poczuła zmieszanie, ale szybko przytaknęła i powiedziała:

– Chciałabym też podziękować za przyjęcie mnie na staż. Naprawdę jestem bardzo wdzięczna za tę możliwość i zdaję sobie sprawę, że na pewno zgłosiło się wielu kandydatów, którzy byli… bardziej doświadczeni.

Powtórnie się uśmiechnął, ale nie uniósł wzroku, dalej pisząc.

– I owszem, ale zapewniono mnie, że jest pani doskonałą kandydatką. – Zakończył notatkę potężnym zawijasem i wręczył Lily pergamin. – Proszę zajrzeć do tych pozycji. Trudno je gdziekolwiek wypożyczyć, ale wiem, że Severus posiada własne egzemplarze. Pani zna się z profesorem Snape'em, prawda?

Pytanie trochę ją zaskoczyło, ale przytaknęła.

– Tak.

– Cóż, w takim razie niech pani podejdzie do gabinetu profesora i pokaże mu tę listę. Powinna pani otrzymać książki. – Wskazał w kierunku drzwi: – Gabinet jest na tym korytarzu, pójdzie pani w lewo i to będą trzecie drzwi na prawo. Nie jestem pewien, czy jeszcze tam jest, więc najlepiej niech się pani pośpieszy i złapie go, zanim pójdzie do domu.

– Tak, oczywiście – przytaknęła.

Kiwnął jej głową na pożegnanie.

– Widzimy się w przyszłym tygodniu.

Lily zebrała swoje rzeczy, pochowała otrzymane artykuły i wzięła do ręki pergamin od Hopkinsa. Bez trudu znalazła po chwili gabinet, ale kiedy stanęła przed nim, poczuła, że ulatuje z niej cała odwaga. Przeczytała napis na drzwiach:

„Profesor Snape,

Zastępca Dyrektora ds. naukowych"

Przez chwilę wsłuchiwała się, ale nie usłyszała żadnych dźwięków świadczących, że ktoś jest w środku. Przełknęła ślinę, po czym wzięła głęboki oddech i głośno zapukała. Usłyszała skrzypienie odsuwanego krzesła, a zaraz potem głos:

– Proszę.

Zawahała się, ale już po chwili przekręciła gałkę i, czując się wyjątkowo nieswojo, weszła do gabinetu. Choć Severus siedział jeszcze za biurkiem, wyraźnie szykował się do wyjścia. Przerwał jednak pakowanie aktówki, kiedy ją zobaczył, i zaskoczony poderwał się z miejsca.

– Pani Potter.

Lily z trudem wymusiła uśmiech.

– Chciałam… chciałam przygotować się odpowiednio do projektu i przeczytać trochę literatury. – Zawahała się i spojrzała na Severusa. Ich oczy się spotkały, więc szybko spuściła wzrok, spoglądając na trzymany w ręce pergamin. – Uzdrowiciel Hopkins mówił, że pan mógłby mi… pomóc?

Ostatnie słowo zabrzmiało wyjątkowo żałośnie. Miała ochotę wywrócić oczami na swoje głupie zachowanie, ale zamiast tego podeszła do Severusa i podała mu pergamin.

– Oczywiście jeśli… jeśli to nie problem. – Przełknęła ślinę, uniosła wzrok, po czym znów go opuściła. – Byłabym zobowiązana.

Severus wciąż patrzył na nią z tym samym zakłopotaniem. W końcu odpowiedział:

– Oczywiście, żaden problem. – I podszedł do biblioteczki, by wybrać książki.

Lily rozejrzała się po gabinecie, wciąż czując się bardzo niekomfortowo.

– Bardzo… bardzo ładnie tutaj.

Severus obrócił się w jej kierunku. W jego oczach pojawiło się rozbawienie.

– Dziękuję. – Wrócił wzrokiem do książek. – Jeśli chodzi o wystrój, nie ma w tym mojej zasługi. Gabinet był taki, zanim go otrzymałem.

– Rozumiem.

– Jak podobała się pani praktyka w Szpitalu św. Munga?

– Bardzo – odpowiedziała, zaskoczona nagłym zainteresowaniem.

– A czy była dla pani wyzwaniem?

Zmarszczyła brwi.

– Jakimś na pewno.

Severus wyjął trzy książki z półki i bezceremonialnie rzucił je na biurko.

– Mam nadzieję, że niezbyt dużym. Ten projekt jest na pewno o wiele bardziej wymagający, niż wszystko, z czym miała pani dotąd do czynienia.

To stwierdzenie wzburzyło Lily.

– Myślę, że sobie poradzę.

– Zobaczymy – odparł Severus, wyciągając kolejną książkę, a jego głos zdradzał dobitny brak wiary w jej możliwości. Miała ochotę coś mu odpowiedzieć, ale właśnie podszedł do niej i wręczył książki. – Proszę, to książki polecone pani przez Hopkinsa.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała, biorąc książki, ale w jej tonie było więcej wzburzenia niż wdzięczności. – Oddam je możliwie szybko.

– Nie ma pośpiechu, nie potrzebuję ich.

– Niemniej nie będę ich przetrzymywać.

– Jak pani woli.

Przez chwilę stali w niezręcznej ciszy. Była pewna, że nie tylko ona, ale i Severus czuje się niekomfortowo.

– W czymś jeszcze mogę pomóc? – zapytał.

– Nie – potrząsnęła głową. Cały czas tak dziwnie jej się przyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się, po co w ogóle się pojawiła. Schowała książki do torby. – Nie, to wszystko. Dziękuję.

Po tych słowach szybko wyszła, a drzwi za nią zamknęły się z trzaskiem.

Wzięła głęboki oddech. Cóż. „Przynajmniej już po wszystkim" – pomyślała, kierując się do domu. Spotkanie było bardziej niezręczne, niż przypuszczała. Właściwie nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć. Nie czuła już dawnej złości czy urazy, ale podobnie też nie zostało nic z ich dawnej zażyłości.

Przy nowych znajomych Severus wydawał się całkiem inną osobą i zdawało się, że wpasował się świetnie w nowe środowisko. Wciąż był cichy i powściągliwy, ale nabrał pewności siebie i wyraźnie czuł się dobrze w towarzystwie innych ludzi.

Zbliżając się do domu, spojrzała na zegarek. Było zaledwie po dziewiątej, więc spokojnie zdąży jeszcze poczytać na dobranoc Harry'emu. Cieszyła się, że zobaczy się z synem. Kiedy jednak weszła do domu, powitała ją cisza. Zdejmując płaszcz, zmarszczyła brwi z niepokojem, ale kiedy weszła w głąb mieszkania, zobaczyła Remusa śpiącego na kanapie i opierającego się o jego ramię Harry'ego, również pogrążonego we śnie. Machnęła różdżką, przenosząc koc z krzesła na kanapę i przykrywając ich obu.

Stała tak chwilę, przyglądając się dziecku spokojnie śpiącemu w ramionach „wujka". Jak dobrze, że miała Syriusza i Remusa. Jak dobrze, że jej syn był otoczony miłością.

* * *

Drodzy, wybaczcie długą przerwę, tłumaczenie, jak widzicie, nie zostało porzucone :) **Clou:** dziękuję za betowanie. **Zaczarowana:** wiesz, że zawsze doceniam Twoje wsparcie. **Somesay89:** cieszę się, że podoba Ci się opowiadanie i tłumaczenie. **Vesp:** jestem człowiekiem, tyle że zapracowanym ;), ale z tłumaczenia nie zrezygnowałam, dzięki za komentarz! Dziękuję również za wszystkie fav i follow, dzięki którym widzę, że jesteście i czekacie na nowy fragment :)


End file.
